The Beginning
by pinklady34
Summary: What if Elizabeth would have told the truth when the paternity test came out from the beginning, would everyone be better off or not. Liason Fic.
1. Chapter 1

The Beginning…

Do you ever wonder what if Elizabeth would have told the truth as soon as the paternity test came back what would have happened?…I do, one shot! Liason fic.

Elizabeth is standing outside the hospital with the envelope holding her baby's future in her hand wondering if the father will be Lucky, a man that she once loved and wanted a future but no longer or Jason, a man who has always been there for her and that she was madly in love with. As she looked at that envelope she remembered that beautiful night she had spent with Jason and how much she wanted to tell him that she was in love with him but scared like usual.

Frustrated of the thought a gust of wind blew the envelope out of her hand and when she went to reach for it there was Sonny picking up the envelope.

"So I guess this is it, who is the father of your child?" said Sonny.

"I haven't opened it yet, I am a little nervous because I know who I want the father to be but I am scared that it won't turn out the way I want it to." said Elizabeth.

"Well we will only find out when you open it." Said Sonny.

"Where's Jason?" asked Elizabeth

"I had to send him out of town but I told him that I would be there with you to find out the truth." Said Sonny.

"Ok, well here is goes." Said Elizabeth

As she opened the envelope she was nervous and anxious all at the same time, but when she saw the name on the results she smiled with such excitement that anyone could see that she just won a million dollars.

"From the look on your face I can see that your wish came true, Lucky is the father and it's for the best." Explained Sonny

"Why?" questioned Elizabeth

"Don't get me wrong Jason would make a great father, but the life he leads is very dangerous and he is not ready to be a father." Said Sonny

At this moment Elizabeth started to get angry why is this man judging Jason's life when he has three children and lives the same lifestyle that Jason does.

"Sonny, I want you to look at the test." She handed him the paper, Sonny read the results and a little grin came on his face.

"Don't I feel like an ass, all this time I thought you wanted to have Lucky be the father but you really wanted Jason, you love him don't you?" questioned Sonny

"Yes, I do. I always have and that night we spent together meant everything to me, and I thought it meant a lot to Jason but I guess not because he got back with Sam." Said Elizabeth

Elizabeth started to feel the tears come out and she tried to keep her control but he saw her expression and just gave her a hug and he said "I know it meant a lot to him and I know that he really loves you he always has, he has never gotten over you. I just think that he needs a little push." Sonny said

"I don't want Jason to feel like he is obligated to be with me because of the baby, I want him to love me and feel excited to be with me. I have lived my life knowing that I was just an obligation to my family, I don't want that for my child or for myself." Said Elizabeth

"Don't worry Jason and you will come to an agreement but you have to be totally honest with him about your feelings." Said Sonny, "I plan too!" exclaimed Elizabeth

"Can I ask you something?" questioned Elizabeth

"Sure."

"Why did you say that it was for the best for Jason not to be the father because of his lifestyle when you have three children of your own?"

"I am not going to lie but our lifestyles are very different from what you are accustomed to and everyday I wake up and pray that my children will be safe, we live scary lives but we protect our own and you don't have to worry your family now like it or not!" A little grin came across his face while he pulled Elizabeth into a hug.

"Can you please not tell Jason? I would like to tell him myself in person and another thing can you help me out with Carly?" explained Elizabeth

"I won't tell him, and what do you want me to do with Carly?"

"Just ask her to try and give me a chance, I will talk to her personally but I just want help from you. It's going to be really hard at the beginning everyone finding out and I would like for her to be on our side."

"I'll try but you know Carly is stubborn especially with Jason."

"I know, and thanks for everything."

Sonny smiled while he looked at her put the envelope in her purse and went back into the hospital. He was excited for his best friend; he was going to get the greatest gift in the world…a child.

The next day Elizabeth was at work like usual doing her charting, when Carly walked in. She looked smug like usual and thinking like she knew it all. As Elizabeth watched her step out of the elevator here it goes my one shot to call a truce with this woman, have patience…help me little one while she rubbed her belly.

"So I guess Jason is not the father since you are working, I guess you can't cash out after all."

"Hey, Epiphany can I please take my break now?"

"Sure, why not Webber, you have 20 minutes. You need to go in the OR with Dr. Drake."

"No problem, I'll be there." While turning to Carly. "Do you have time to have some coffee or tea with me for we can talk?"

Carly looked shocked for the invite but was intrigued and said "ok."

They did not speak a word all the way down to the cafeteria, Carly ordered a coffee and I got myself a tea. She offered to pay but I told her that I get employee rate so that I would pay.

"Yeah, I forgot since Jason is not the father of your child you better count every penny." Laughing Carly

As Elizabeth looked at Carly she took a deep breath and said "Carly I want you to know that I apologize for whatever I did to you that made you so upset at me, I really don't remember if I did anything to offend you, but I just want you to know that I am a different person now and wish that you can try to make peace and find the time to get to know who I really am."

Carly was in shock she was not expecting this at all, where was this coming from?

"Ok, did I hear correctly, you are apologizing to me and want to become friends? Why?"

"For Jason, I am carrying his child and you are his best friend and I really don't want you to fight with him or me the next couple of months and give us grief for that wonderful night I had with him. I don't know if you know this but I am madly in love with Jason and have been for years but because of everyone telling me that Jason is no good for me I never really followed my heart. But what people don't realize is that Jason is too good for me he has a wonderful heart and I am proud to say that he is the father of my child." Tears started to come down Elizabeth's face, "I just want you to be there for us, our child, and be a family. I don't know how Jason is going to react to the news and what he is going to do. I know he loves Sam, so don't worry Carly I will not make him choose and I will not use this child against him, but I am going to tell him the truth about the baby and how I truly feel about him." Explained Elizabeth

Carly just sat there absorbing everything in her mind and at the same time she thought I can't believe that I hate this woman with all my heart and now she was carrying my best friend's baby. What do I do, do I forgive her, do I tell her why I have hated her all these years…at that moment she realized that Elizabeth would make Jason happy and she was not going to stop it. All she wanted from Elizabeth was the truth and she finally got it.

"Do you want to know why I have hated you all these years?"

"Sure, since we are being honest."

"I was and still am jealous of the way Jason looks at you, he loves you and I always thought that you took him for granted and felt that you believed to be superior to him. But now I see that I was wrong, and I will try. It will not be easy but I will try."

"That is all I can ask for and if you want to know something just ask me I will tell you the truth." Said Elizabeth

"By the way I don't think you have to worry about Sam, Jason does not love her. He feels obligated to her."

"We will see I am waiting for him to get back into town for I can go tell him myself. I hope he will be excited because I am."

"He will be, you are a great mother and you are having his child."

"Thanks Carly, I should have done this years ago." They both started to laugh and then Elizabeth realized that she was going to be late for the OR. "I'm sorry Carly but I have to get back to work before Epiphany has a fit."

"Don't worry Elizabeth you have Jason's money now to live off, just kidding."

"By the way, just in case you were wondering I am keeping my job with or without Jason's money."

"I knew you would." Laughed Carly "Maybe we could do this again, what about bringing Cameron to play with Michael and Morgan."

"Cameron would like that, thanks Carly for trying. Bye"

Jason just came back into town and he walked into the penthouse wondering what the results of the paternity test were. Hoping and dreaming that the baby was his. What better mother could I have for my baby? Elizabeth was beautiful, smart, and understanding. God how I love this woman.

At that moment Sam came down the stairs and was watching Jason, wishing she knew what he was thinking.

"Hey handsome."

Startled he was so into his thoughts about Elizabeth that he forgot all about Sam, "Hey."

"When did you get back?"

"Just right now, what have you been up too?"

"Nothing, like usual. I was thinking that I need to find a career and do something with my life."

"That's a great idea, why don't you start now." Jason realized what he had just said but it was the truth. The truth was that he wanted to go back to daydreaming about Elizabeth and that wonderful night they spent together.

"Wow, I can't believe you just said that to me. If you remember I have been busy with getting pregnant with Sonny's baby, loosing the baby, getting sick, burying my brother and almost dieing, getting shot and now I can not get pregnant because of you, and finding out that Alexis Davis is my mother." She new that making that statement would always get Jason to feel sorry for her and then she can have her way.

She did it again, sighing Jason. He didn't know when it happened but it did and he has known for a long time now that he did not love this woman anymore but he felt obligated to her, he felt pity for her not love. Did she forget that she was too busy screwing her mom's husband on the floor?

"I'm sorry; I had a long flight and have not been sleeping well."

"Have you heard from the whore?"

"What? Who?" he realized who she was referring to but he was not going to give her the satisfaction of admitting that he new.

"Elizabeth!"

"No, and by the way she is not a whore!"

"Really, so why did she come over hear and sleep with you while she was still married to Lucky."

At that moment Jason was getting furious he felt the anger boil up. Look who was talking.

"You really shouldn't talk. Remember when you first came to Port Charles you were sleeping with Sonny when he was still married to Carly and you knew. And by the way Elizabeth was not the one that was rolling on the floor with her mom's husband!" Jason laughed

Sam got so upset that she started to throw things in the penthouse and started to cry. Jason felt bad that he went there but she really should not have called Elizabeth a whore.

"I am going out don't follow me."

"Bye" Jason said.

Elizabeth got on the elevator to go straight up to the penthouse and started to get nervous and her mind was going a hundred miles per minute. She hoped for everything to go well. As she stepped out of the elevator walked towards the door she stood there frozen. Wanted to run, but she knew that she could not run anymore.

Jason heard a knock on the door and was hoping that it was not Sam. He was actually hoping that she would loose his key and address. Smiling he went to the door. When he saw Elizabeth his heart started to race and he could not contain himself.

"Hey, please come in."

"Hey, how was your trip?"

"Boring, so did you get the results?"

"Yeah, Jason can we sit down." As they moved to the couch they both remembered that night they made love on the couch, it was wonderful.

Elizabeth grabbed his hands and looked in his eyes. "Here it goes, Congratulations your going to be a dad!"

A big smile came to his face and he hugged Elizabeth and did not want to let go. Elizabeth sat back and looked at him and caressed his cheek and at that moment decided to tell him.

"Will you marry me?" Jason asked

Surprised, but not really she knew that Jason was just doing that as an obligation. Not out of love.

"Wow, I can't marry you. First of all you don't feel the same way that I do for you. And you don't have to feel obligated to marry me. The next time I get married is because it is right for the both of us and we are in love. Jason, I really need to get this out before I explode. I love you! I am madly in love with you, I have been for a very long time but was scared to admit them to you."

Jason just sat there taking in the information and froze looking at her intently. Jason realized that he was scared to admit his feelings for her and get hurt again.

"I know you are with Sam and that you love her, don't worry I am not going to take the baby away from you. You can see or be with him or her whenever you want."

He just sat there shocked. He just found out that he was going to be a father with the one woman that he had always dreamt to be with and that she was in love with him, but he could not say anything. He knew he had to say something. But what?

Jason stood up running his hand thru his hair thinking. "I don't know what to say. I'm confused, nervous; a lot of things are running thru my mind right now. But please know that I do care about you more than I can explain right now. You have had a couple of days to think and put things in perspective, I only have had five minutes."

"I understand" Elizabeth stood up and hugged Jason and gave him a kiss on the cheek and said "call me when you want to talk."

"Where are you going now?"

"I am going to have dinner with Nicholas, Luke, and Lulu and tell them the truth and find out if they want to wait after Lucky finishes rehab or tell him now. He went into rehab because of the baby, but I want to run it by the family and let them make the decision. And then afterwards go home and tell my grandmother. Hopefully she will understand."

Before walking out the door, she stopped and looked at Jason watching her leave. "I am glad that I told you the truth about my feelings and when you're ready call me, but know this I meant every word. I love you more than you can imagine."

Jason stood there and watched her leave and suddenly rage of fury rushed him. He could not believe that he could not admit his feelings for this woman. He knew that he loved her and wanted more than anything to be with her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the delay, but with the holidays I have been really busy.**

As Elizabeth walked to the Spencer family home all she could think about was Jason and his face when she told him about being in love with him. She realized that she felt actually relieved that she was so open with her heart, especially with everything that was going on in her life. But she realized that she could no longer hide her feelings due to other people in her life. Now the easy part was done, now was telling her future ex-husbands family about the baby and who the father was. She new it was not going to be easy but she told herself to be strong and that she was going to be ok.

Elizabeth got to the house and did not know if she should knock or walk in, so she decided to knock.

"Hey, how are you?" Lulu asked as she opened the door

"I'm fine, thanks how are you doing?"

"I'm ok. Hopefully Lucky will get out soon and get his life back together."

"I hope so too. Is everyone here, I really need to tell everyone something."

"Yeah, they are in the kitchen" all of the sudden Luke and Nicholas walked in.

"Hey guys, where's Emily?"

"Oh, she had to work." Nicholas said, giving Elizabeth a hug and a kiss.

"So, I know you didn't want to get together and chit chat so what did you want to say to us?" Luke said. He looked very concerned he knew that Lucky and Elizabeth were getting a divorce and that his son was in rehab because of Elizabeth being pregnant. He was going to be a grandfather…I wish Laura could be here.

"Well, I need to let you know that I did not mean for any of this to happen but I can not help what life brings us. When I begin I hope you can hear me out and then pass your judgment if you want. It took a lot for me to come over here and speak to you guys because this going to be really tough to say."

"you are scaring me, what is it now?" asked Lulu

"The night of the black out, you all know that I found Lucky in our bed with Maxi. I knew at that moment that we will never be together again." As she said it, she stared at Luck the whole time because of all people he knew everything that Lucky had put her thru. "well I was devastated and went to see Jason, and I found out that he was going thru the same thing and one thing led to another and we made love that night." There she said it, wow I can not believe I said it.

"you whore, how can you do that to my brother."

"Lulu I let you sit in the conversation because I felt you were an adult but if you can't take it just leave."

"no, I want to hear the rest of it."

"ok. Well it ends up being that I got pregnant that night and the child is Jason's. Just in case you are eager to know. I had a paternity test done and it confirmed my suspicion."

At that moment everyone stared at Elizabeth in utter disbelief with the information she just gave them and all the sudden out of rage. Lulu slapped Elizabeth in the face.

"you bitch, I can not believe you did this to my brother after everything he has done for you." As she raised her hand to slap Elizabeth again, Elizabeth grabbed her hand in the air.

"I will let you slap me once, but not twice. And by the way what do you mean everything Lucky has done for me. I am the one that has been there for years taking the emotional and physical abuse from your brother not you." At that moment Elizabeth looked at Luke and he just placed his head down because she knew that Luke new what was coming. She decided to hold it in, because she did not want Lulu to find out every single detail that her relationship with Lucky was about. Let her brother or father tell her.

"what do you mean physical abuse?" Nicholas questioned. During the whole time he knew that Elizabeth was not in love with Lucky for a long time that something happened between them that Elizabeth felt that she did not trust Lucky anymore and he knew that it was not due to his infidelity.

"she's lying, she just wants us to feel pity for her."

"no sweet heart I would never want you to feel pity for me because I am very happy now in my life that I know Lucky is not going to be in it anymore."

"you still have not answered my question"

"you know what we are not getting anywhere with this and I just want to know from Elizabeth what you want us to do with this information." Luke asked

"well, I just wanted to ask if you want me to tell Lucky while he is rehab or after he is finished with his treatment? Because I do not want him to have false hope and think that there would ever be anything more to us when he gets out of rehab due to the baby. I also feel that when he finds out he will go back to pills and I need for you to know that I will not be there to pick up the pieces. That will be your job to do as his family. I am going to live my life with my children with no regrets and no one making me feel bad because for once I am doing what I want to do not what everyone expects me to do."

As she was saying this she was staring at Nicholas Lulu and Luke. They knew at that moment that she was not playing and that her and Lucky were truly over.

"I feel that we should wait until he finished his rehab which will be in a couple of weeks and I will tell him as his father."

"No, that is my responsibility and I will tell him myself."

"Actually, he is not your responsibility anymore and I feel better if I did it because I don't want him to do something to you." When the words actually left his mouth he knew he was going to have to explain to Nicholas and Lulu what he had known for months. He loved Elizabeth like a daughter and he could not help that he failed her a couple months ago when she came to him crying and devastated when Lucky put his first hand on her. I covered it up just like the other times. I was in denial that he was getting abusive and spinning out of control.

"what are talking about dad?"

Ignoring Lulu's question," whatever you want Luke, if you change your mind just let me know and I will do it. Or we can do it together?"

"No Elizabeth, I have failed you already and this will be me alone."

With was he said tears started to come down her face and she went to Luke and gave him a hug and kissed his cheek and told him that he did not fail her. In her mind she stated that his son did. After she did that they smiled at each other and she told Nicholas sorry and told him that she did not want to hurt anyone. And she walked out of the house for the last time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews. This chapter is going to be really rough for all you Lucky fans, but I really don't like him and with all the emotional abuse he had done Elizabeth in the past he might have been abusive as well. That is my opinion. **

"What was all that about dad? Why didn't you call her a lying whore?"

"Because it's true, Elizabeth would not lie or make something up like that just to make her look good. That is not in her nature." Nicolas said

"Lulu I know you don't want to know the truth but your brother has not been himself since after his partner died. He got hurt and started to have an affair with Maxi and then got addicted to the pills." Luke stated and with a huge sigh. "A little after he got out of the hospital he started to get abusive with Elizabeth. The first night he pushed her against the wall and grabbed her by her hair. I guess he realized what he was doing and left. Elizabeth called me crying and I went over and saw the damage. At first I did not want to believe it, I couldn't believe that my son would do that to the woman he was in love with. I went looking for him and he admitted it and told me that he was going to get in control."

Lulu and Nicholas just looked at Luke with shock; he could see in their faces that they did not want to believe it. So he went on.

"A couple of weeks later, I got another phone call from Elizabeth that she got into a fight with Lucky about his addiction and he got angry with her and started to throw things in the apartment and pushed her to the floor, she told me that right when he was going to slap her Cameron came in crying. Elizabeth that night packed a bag and was moving out, I asked her to please take it easy and please give Lucky another chance. That I was going to get him straight. She was very reluctant and did not want Lucky to get out of control with Cameron. I told her that he would never do that to Cameron because he loves him. She started to cry and tell me what he does not love me and that why he doing this to us to me." Luke was upset.

He saw the expression on Nicholas and Lulu and they were very quiet taking it all in.

"Do you want me to stop?"

"No, I want to know everything he has done for we can get him the proper care. Maybe he needs more of an extensive rehab facility. Not just for drugs!" exclaimed Nicholas

"Yeah, me too." Lulu stated with tears in her eyes. How can she have not seen it? She needs to stop thinking about herself and apologize to Elizabeth and help her brother out.

"The night of the black out earlier that afternoon, Lucky and Elizabeth got in a fight and really got out of hand this time. He pushed her against the wall, grabbed her arm and started to choke her. Cameron came into the room and started to scream. Lucky turned around and let go of Elizabeth and turned on Cameron and started to scream at him and almost hit him. Elizabeth got in the way and he ended up hitting her on the arm. I was coming over to talk to Lucky and I heard the entire ruckus I came in right on time because he was walking straight for them and it did not look pretty. I had never seen that side of him before and I don't you would want to either. Elizabeth looked frantic. I called out to Lucky and told him to get out. Lucky started to yell at me and told me to mind my own business and I told his ass to get out of the apartment before I beat the crap out of him myself."

"So what happened next?" questioned Nicholas. He was starting to get angry; he could not help but want to beat the shit out Lucky for doing this all of it. But he kept his composure for the sake of Lulu.

"Elizabeth grabbed her bags and told me that she was not going to take Lucky back, no matter what happened. I did not say anything I new that she had to leave; she had to take her child and leave. Lucky was not the man that brought up to raise. The next thing I hear is that Elizabeth came back to the apartment that night and saw Lucky and Maxi in her bed." Luke put his hands to his face and just let out a big sigh. "The rest of it you already know."

All three of them just stayed seated there without speaking for while. No one new what to say and then one of them broke the silence.

"Well, now I know the truth and we have to be very careful with Lucky and be there for him." Lulu stated with tears coming down her face. "I wish that mom was here."

"No you don't, mom would not have wanted to see Lucky this way. She would not have turned her back on him but she would have been very disappointed."

"We can't right now start thinking about your mother, we have to stay together about this and help Lucky. And now that we know about the baby we have to be very careful on how we deal with Lucky." Luke stated. "For now just keep to yourself and when he is about to be released we will speak to his counselor and ask how we should approach this."

"All right that sound really good, but one thing is for sure is that I am going to look for Elizabeth and apologize. I just felt that I had to protective of my brother." Lulu stated.

"I have to tell Emily, I can't believe Elizabeth did not come to me with this. We have been best friends for so long." Nicholas stated

"Don't blame yourself, Elizabeth felt ashamed and did not want the truth to come out and hurt you both in anyway. She knew that you would take it hard." Luke stated

With those words said he took Lulu and Nicholas in a hug and told them they had to work together and get the old Lucky back.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for all the wonderful reviews. You guys keep me going. I hope you like the chapter.**

As Elizabeth walked with Cameron towards Kelly's for lunch she thought of how her day had started. First she told Jason that she loved him and was carrying his child, and then I went to my ex-husbands family and told them the truth about the baby, and finally confronted my grandmother and told her everything.

She wished that her conversation with her grandmother had gone better but she turned on me like she always had. Standing up for Lucky and telling to fight for him and to give him another chance. I told her that I did not love him and could not forgive him for everything he had done to me and Cameron the last couple of months. But she just wasn't listening to me. What hurt the most was that she told me to leave and not come back. I couldn't believe that she threw me out. I know she is just upset and hurt but I know she will forgive me sooner or later. I hope.

"Mommy, why was grandma yelling at you?"

"Oh baby, we just a little argument but nothing to worry about. Are you hungry?"

"Yeah, mommy where are we going to live?"

"Well, I thought for the time we can live in my old apartment, studio where I use to live when I was younger. It's small but it will on be a little while. The good thing is that you can sleep with me."

"Alright, but mommy you snore!" He started to laugh. At that moment Elizabeth grabbed him and started to tickle him.

"I don't snore!"

They walked into Kelly's and started to have lunch Cameron talked about what he did at grandma's house and about daycare. She knew that it was going to be hard but she will keep her son safe and happy. He deserved it, they both did.

At that moment Carly walked in with the boys. Carly saw Elizabeth having lunch with Cameron and decided to try out this friendship out.

"Hey guys, how are you?" Carly asked.

"Hey Carly, we are doing fine. Do you guys want to join us?"

"Sure." Carly at that moment took the time to introduce herself to Cameron. She never really got a chance to talk to him.

"Hey Cameron, my name is Carly and these are my sons Michael and Morgan."

"Hi." Cameron said shyly. Cameron was always shy at first with people that he did not know.

They sat there and the boys talked and they looked like they liked each other. Michael always felt very overprotective of his younger brother but he looked like he was going to take Cameron under his wing.

"Hey mom, we already finished our lunch can we go get a cookie from Mike?"

"Sure, but only one."

"Elizabeth can we take Cameron with us, I will take care of him." She was actually shocked and happy at the same time. Cameron looked very excited that he just made some new friends and wanted to go. She couldn't say no.

"Yeah, sure. As long as Cameron wants too." Cameron smiled and got up as fast as he could and grabbed Michael and Morgan's hand and ran to the kitchen.

Both moms exclaimed "No running!" they looked at each other and started to laugh.

"So, well since we are alone. How are you feeling and have you told Jason about the baby?"

"I am doing good and relieved with everything that has happened today. I am glad that everything is in the open. I told Jason this morning and I also told him that I was in love with him."

"What did he say?"

"Nothing. He looked shocked. In 20 minutes I told him about the baby and told him that I was in love with him. He told me that he needed time because I have had a couple of days to digest everything and he only had 20 minutes."

"I am surprised that he did not ask you to marry him."

"He did and I told him that I couldn't marry him because he was with Sam and then that is when I told him that I was in love with him. I know he loves Sam and I am not going to take the baby away from him with whichever decision he makes."

"He doesn't love Sam; he is only with her because he feels obligated to be with her. He has always been in love with you. I did not want to admit then, but I always knew he really felt deeply in love with you. He's just scared and needs time. But don't worry he will choose you."

At that moment Lulu walked in and was excited that she found Elizabeth. She so desperately wanted to apologize to her for everything.

"Elizabeth I found you, I wanted to please apologize to you about screaming at you and slapping you. I was being very immature and I don't know what came over me. Please forgive me. My dad also told me everything about Lucky and I did not know he was physically…"

At that moment Elizabeth looked devastated that she was just going to say it in front of Carly. She didn't want anyone to know, especially Jason.

"Lulu, sweetie please don't worry stop rambling and I forgive you ok."

"No wait, Lulu keep on going. What about Lucky? Was he physically abusive to Elizabeth?"

"Yeah, I just found out."

Elizabeth felt the world crumbling down on her. Oh my god she didn't want everyone to know.

"Lulu, please I forgive you and all I ask from you is to please be there for your brother and please do not tell anyone else about this. This is very personal and I don't want everyone in Port Charles to know. Emily and my grandmother don't even know. So please promise me that you will not say anything."

"Ok. I'm sorry. I didn't realize."

"It's ok. But please don't do it again. I didn't even want to tell your father. Ok."

"I'm sorry. Can I please still be your friend and call you and see Cameron."

"Sure, no problem. But when we do talk I don't want to talk about Lucky, especially after your father tells him."

"Ok. See you around." Lulu gave Elizabeth a hug and a kiss and left Kelly's

During this whole time Carly was in shock of what she just heard and could not believe it. Elizabeth was a beautiful, strong, and wonderful mother. She had taken so much shit and she couldn't help of noticing that they had more in common than she thought.

Elizabeth looked at Carly with tears almost coming down her face.

"So tell me everything."

"Which part how Lucky emotionally and physically abused me that last couple of months? That it took every ounce of dignity from me. How he was unfaithful and was a drug addict. Or the part that was over the top was when Cameron witnessed one of his rages toward me and started to cry and when Lucky turned around he went to hit my son."

"What?"

"Yeah, that was it for me. Everyone was telling me give him a chance. Don't leave him he's a good man he loves you and your son. But in realization the only reason he went into rehab was because of this baby and no one else. Not because he loved me or for Cameron about this baby. So that is why I told the family and I told them to make the call do you want me tell him now or wait until he finished his rehab. And I still feel that I am giving him too much. I shouldn't give a shit if he goes back to drugs and never comes out of it, but here I am stupid Elizabeth taking care of everyone else instead of herself. But not anymore. I told them that they had to pick up the pieces that I was done. Luke was the one that said he was going to tell Lucky when the rehab was done which is in a couple of weeks."

"Oh my god Elizabeth I did not know. I am so sorry. I am in shock."

"Don't worry Carly I don't want sympathy. That's why I told Lulu that I did not anyone to know. Please Carly don't tell Jason. I don't know if I would be able to face him. I am so embarrassed."

"You shouldn't feel embarrassed. You didn't do anything. He is the coward that could not be man enough to stop the drugs and not lay hand on you or your son." Carly got up and gave Elizabeth a hug. They actually hugged each other.

"I don't mean to pry, but are you leaving with your grandmother?"

"Actually, no. I told her today about the baby and everything and she threw me out. So Cameron and I are going to stay in my old studio until I find an apartment."

Carly stared at her for a moment and realized something. You can move in my old penthouse across from Jason.

"No way, first of all I don't want Jason to feel that I am trying to get to him and I really don't feel like looking Sam everyday. I will stay in the studio until I find the apartment. That is actually what I am going to do now after lunch. I am going to have to drag poor Cameron everywhere today looking at apartments." She felt so sad, mainly because it was her day off and she wanted to spend it at the park with Cameron.

Carly noticed the disappointment in her face and new that living would bring her and Jason closer but she didn't want to push it too much until she got to speak to Jason and find out his feelings for Elizabeth.

The boys came back from the kitchen with there mouths full of chocolate all over the mouth. The women could not help but smile.

"I thought I only told you one."

"Michael, how many did you guys have?"

"I guess a little too many. But don't worry your taking us to dad's house and he is the one is going to get punished with the sugar rush. Not you."

Amused, the woman could not help to laugh at the boy's statement.

"Cameron come here, I need to clean your mouth." She cleaned his mouth and gave him a kiss on the cheek and hugged him.

"Elizabeth I was wondering if it's ok and you don't have any plans can Cameron comes over to my dad's house with us to play. I like having him around and he can play with all our stuff."

Carly was actually excited that she can help out Elizabeth for the afternoon.

"Yeah, Elizabeth. It will be fine. Sonny loves children and he really likes you so he won't mind."

"Mommy, please. Can I? I really don't want looking for an apartment today." It nearly broke her heart and she nodded yes.

"Don't worry, he will be fine. Give me your number for I can call you if anything. Michael please gets your stuff and we are going to start heading out."

Elizabeth and Carly exchanged numbers. They both got up and started walking to each others cars. Elizabeth grabbed Cameron's car seat and put it in Carly's car.

Cameron ran into Elizabeth's arms and hugged her with a kiss.

"I will be fine mommy. I love you."

Elizabeth again said thank you to Carly and gave her a hug. She put Cameron in the car seat and gave him another kiss.

"See you later, baby. Have fun and I love you."

She watched Carly drive away and decided that she needed to go get the newspaper and start looking for an apartment.


	5. Chapter 5

**I wanted to thank everyone for the wonderful reviews. They are very inspirational especially when this is my first fic.**

As Jason was walking inside Sonny's house all he could think about was Elizabeth. How ecstatic he was knowing that wonderful woman was going to be the mother of his child and was in love with him. He was still in shock thinking that he was in a dream. He felt stupid how he did not tell her that he was in love with her also, but he was scared. Scared that he might get in so deep in love with her and not be the man that she really needs in her life. But at the same time he can't let her go. There friendship and love is so special to him. He wants to be family with her, Cameron and the baby.

"Hey Jason, how long have you been standing there?" Sonny asked

He didn't realize that he was standing in the house already, wow she is already getting to him he thought. "Not long I think?"

"What's wrong? You look lost."

"Elizabeth came by and told me that the baby was mine and that she was in love with me."

"Congratulations, but I knew."

"How…When…What?"

"The day she found out, I was right there and she told me. She didn't tell me that she loved you though, she kept that to herself. But I knew. I could tell in her facial expression. She has always been in love with you, but you two were either too young to realize it or just scared of what if." Looking at Jason, he asked. "So what did you say?"

"I told her that I wanted to marry her but that was before I knew that she was in love with me. She told me that she could not marry me because she knew that I was not in love with her like she was with me. That I was trying to work things out with Sam and not to worry that she was not going to take our baby away from me." With a sigh "if she only new."

"You do love her…I knew it. I always knew just the way you talk about her and look at her. But wait what is so hard. Why didn't you tell her how you feel?"

"What if I don't give her the life that she deserves or if I disappoint her?"

"Are you kidding me! You think that she had a great life with that son of a bitch Lucky. He cheated on her multiple times and got addicted to drugs. You are always there for her…you are her rock. She knows it and so do you." Sonny was really upset.

Jason just looked at Sonny and could not believe what he was telling me, but it was the truth. I need to go tell Elizabeth that I love her and want to be with her. At that moment a rush of children ran thru the room bringing light in. Michael, Morgan and Cameron…wait Cameron. What?

"Hey dad. Hey Jason." Michael and Morgan gave them both a hug.

Cameron ran inside after Michael and Morgan and when he saw Jason he just leaped into his arms.

"Jason, you're here. I didn't know you would be here." Giving him a hug and did not want to let go.

"Hey, Cam. What are you doing here? Where's mommy?" he looked concern where was Elizabeth.

Carly walked in and she saw the whole thing between Cameron and Jason and she knew that there was love between the two. Cameron needed Jason in his life as much as Jason needed Elizabeth and the children. Wow did I just say that. I think I need to go see my shrink again…laughed to herself. She realized that she was starting to like Elizabeth and needed to get her best friend that he needed to be with her.

"Elizabeth was busy and the boys hit it off and wanted to keep on playing so I asked if I can take care of Cameron for the afternoon."

Both men looked at each other in shock. Where was their Carly?

"Wait a minute…" Sonny questioned

"I know it sounds off, but Elizabeth and I had a talk and we are Ok. We are working out our differences."

"Ok." Said both men very hesitant to the response. "So Cameron, how are you doing buddy?" asked Sonny.

"I'm fine." Hugging Jason tighter, he got really shy all the sudden. And Sonny noticed.

"Sorry, Sonny he is shy with people he doesn't know at first. But he will warm up to you."

"That's ok." Sonny sat next to Cameron. "I am Michael and Morgan's father. I am glad that you are here. Do you want something to eat?"

"No, thank you we just ate. But maybe later I would like a snack."

Amused, Sonny grinned at the boy. "So how's your daddy doing?"

"I don't know and I don't want to know. He's always screaming at mommy and he pushed…"

"Cameron, why don't you go upstairs and play with the boys and then we can get your snack?" Carly asked trying to get him out of the room before the two men found out the truth.

Sonny and Jason looked at each other with curiosity and rage forming in their eyes. Carly saw it in their face. She was not going to be able to talk herself out of this one. Cameron gave Jason a hug and said. "Ok. Jason can you come upstairs and play with me a little while."

"Give me a second, but I will be right upstairs."

As soon as the boys were upstairs and out of range. Both men looked at Carly and she new she was not going to be able to fool them.

"What did he mean by pushing, Carly? You know something and I want to know now!" Jason screamed. He was very upset.

Carly walked towards the bar to get herself some water. She was stalling.

"Carly!" Sonny shouted.

Oh boy, she had both of them shouting at her. There was no way of hiding this from them. I hope Elizabeth understands.

"Ok. I just found out and it wasn't because I asked or overheard. I was having lunch with Elizabeth when Lulu walked into Kelly's apologizing to Elizabeth that she had no idea of the emotional and physical abuse Lucky had done. Elizabeth did not want anyone to know. She is ashamed, she believes that she did something wrong."

"How long has then been going on?" Jason asked

"For a couple of months, I assume. Ever since he started on the pills. I assume the emotional abuse has been there for years. But the physical started a couple of months ago from what she told me."

"You just said assume about the emotional abuse. She didn't come out and say it." Questioned Sonny.

"No, she did not come and say it but come on couldn't you tell. He always use to manipulate her to do what she wanted him to do. But when the physical started she tried to help him, she even called Luke. But it just got worse. Until, he tried to hurt Cameron. That's when Elizabeth drew the line."

Sonny and Jason sat on the couch and felt like killing someone. It brought really bad memories on Sonny's past that he thought he had put away a long time ago.

"I can't believe that son-of a bitch!" exclaimed Jason. Getting up from the couch. "I am going to kill him! All this time I thought she was better off with him and he used her and then started to hit her. I don't know what I am going to do. What a fucking coward!"

Sonny snapped out of it. And put his hand on Jason's arm. Just take it easy. Lucky will get his sooner or later but lets not get out of control.

"You are not going to do anything. When he finds out that you are the father, that would be lower blow than beating the crap out of him even when he deserves it." Both men realized what Sonny had just said and looked at Carly amazed that she was not screaming at the top of her lungs about the baby.

"What?" Carly asked. "Oh!" she smiled. "I already knew. Elizabeth told me when we had lunch the other day."

"Ok. Wait a second before I start talking to you about your new found relationship with Elizabeth. Where is Elizabeth for I can go talk to her?"

"She's actually moving in her old studio and looking for a new apartment for her and the kids."

"Why, she isn't staying with Audrey?" Jason looked concerned.

"She threw her out after she told her the truth."

"Oh my god, I am already ruining her life. Didn't I tell you?" Jason slumped back in the couch with tears in his eyes.

"Wait a second, before you start blaming yourself. Elizabeth is Ok. She thinks her grandma will get over it. And anyways she is so in love with you, you will be the only thing that will get her thru this, with the exception of the baby and that beautiful little boy upstairs." Carly was sitting next to Jason and holding his hand. "Elizabeth is a very strong woman and I am sorry that I was trouble for you too. You both need to be together."

"Man, that talk of yours must have been very good." Sonny stated.

Jason looked up the ceiling and he knew what he had to do. But he could not rush it. She had been hurt badly by Lucky. He was getting angry again. Why didn't she tell me?

"Carly, did she tell you why she didn't tell me?"

"She was ashamed. Embarrassed and doesn't want anyone to pity her. Her grandmother does not even know."

"But she shouldn't be ashamed, she didn't do anything wrong except to get caught up with all the bullshit from this asshole. I swear I better cool off because if I see him I am going beat the crap out of him."

"I know Jason, but like Sonny said earlier when he does find out about the baby that is going to hurt than any beating he should get."

"But that would make me feel better to beat the crap out of him. Man I need to go see Elizabeth and hold her."

Michael came down the stairs. The adults looked at him approach them.

"Sorry Jason, but Cameron is asking for you."

Jason got up towards the stairs and stared at his two friends.

"Thanks Carly, for telling me. After I play with Cameron I am going talk to Elizabeth."


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the delay, but between work and my son I got really busy. I hope you like the next chapter and thank you so much for all the reviews.**

"Now that Jason is up the stairs I want to know what you have done with my ex-wife." With a smirk on Sonny's face.

"Really funny, I don't know what the whole fuss is about. Come on I do have a heart."

"I never said you didn't but you are really being nice about this whole thing. Especially when it came to the women in Jason's life. You always had to say something bad to say about each one of them and badger Jason with all of it all the time. What do you have up your sleeve?" Sonny asked.

"Look Sonny, I know that in the past I have been very unbearable when it came to the women in Jason's life but none of them ever came up to me and tried to be friends and actually looked like they even cared to have one with me. The only exception was Courtney and I think the reason I only let her in was because she was your sister. I am sorry to say it but it's the truth."

"I understand, but why now after this whole time with Elizabeth you are willing to work out a relationship."

"I guess is the way she approached the whole situation with me. For the first time I heard her and actually listened. And to tell you the truth I know that deep down inside she has always loved Jason and he is also in love with her. I know a lot of people are going to be against them but Jason deserves her and a family. And besides I think Elizabeth and I can become really good friends. Remember, I sometimes need a women to confide in and I think we can be that."

Shocked and happy Sonny knew that Carly was actually being very genuine and he was happy because the more people that Jason and Elizabeth had on their side the better.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For thinking you had an agenda, I see your point and I am happy that you and Elizabeth are trying to work this out."

Sonny's cell phone started to ring. He looked at the caller id.

"I'll take this in the other room, its business."

"Ok." Relieved Carly grabbed her phone very fast and started to speed dial Elizabeth's number.

"Pick up, Pick up, Please Pick up."

Elizabeth was looking at some space at an apartment across town and speaking to the landlord. She looked at her phone and saw Carly's name, oh my god Cameron is everything ok. She told the landlord that she had to get the phone to please excuse her.

"Hey Carly, is everything ok?"

"No, I have to tell you something."

"Is everything ok with Cameron?"

"Yeah, he's fine but what I have to tell you…" Jason was walking down the stairs.

"hello Carly…Carly"

"no the metro court has to be in a tan color, I don't care what I said yesterday. A woman can change her mind anytime she wanted."

"What…Carly you are not making any sense"

Jason was standing in the middle of the room looking at Carly. She is up to something, I can always tell.

"Give me a second." She told Elizabeth, looking at Jason "I need to finish this call but don't leave yet ok, I need to tell you something." She was stalling. Walking to the terrace and closing the door behind her.

"Elizabeth, Oh god I am so sorry its just I couldn't let Jason hear that I was talking to you."

"ok. Carly. You can tell him we are working on our relationship. I don't mind and anyways he is probably asking because you have Cameron."

"No... No…he knows about us. I need to tell you something else and I don't want him to get upset that I was giving you a heads up."

Worried. "What's wrong Carly?" Elizabeth was very anxious.

"I don't know how to tell you this, but Cameron told Jason and Sonny about Lucky screaming at you and also the pushing. I tried to cover it up but they both started to scream at me and I had to tell them the truth. Please don't be upset."

"So Jason knows everything…oh god. He will never look at me the same, I am so ashamed. How am I going to face him?"

"Elizabeth please don't get upset, you have to think about the baby. Jason loves you and you probably need him now more than ever. Just breath and take it easy, I wanted to give you the heads up because he is probably going to be leaving here soon to look for you and talk. You just have to be open and let him help you."

"I don't need him to pity me Carly, don't you understand."

"He doesn't pity you, he just now knows like I do that you are a stronger woman that we both ever imagined. Please take it easy. You know Jason never looked at you as an obligation or with pity since you have known each other."

"Ok. Is he still there?"

Turning around she saw Jason looking at her thru the window. The look he just gave her with a little smirk on his face. She knew that he knew that she was on the phone with Elizabeth. Shit he caught me. Man I am so predictable.

"yeah, but he is going to leave soon."

"Ok. Well I am looking at an apartment and if you don't mind I am just going to go the hospital for an hour to do some last minute paperwork that Epiphany told me that I had to do. If that's ok with you."

"Yeah, Elizabeth. Take your time. Maybe you can come over to my place and have pizza with us for dinner."

"That sounds like fun. Carly, thanks. I know its hard but I think we are going to be able to do this friendship thing."

"Yeah me too, see you later."

Hanging up the phone Carly turned around and opened the door with Jason looking at her with smile in his face.

"Hey, are you leaving?"

"yeah, I was so where's Elizabeth?"

"What? I don't know looking for an apartment. Just because we are trying to be friends does not mean I have tracking device on her."

"Carly…I'm not stupid, I know that was her you were giving a heads up too."

"Jason, I don't know….."

"Carly!!!!" Not amused anymore, he was not playing this game with her. He needed to look for Elizabeth and hold her.

"Ok, Jason. She is heading over to the hospital to do some last minute paperwork and then she is going to pick Cameron at my house and have pizza with us."

"Pizza, huh!"

"yeah."

Jason walked up to Carly and gave her a hug,

"what is that for?"

"For being there for Elizabeth and trying. I know that you both are going to get along."

"Yeah, me too. Now Jason what are you going to do about her?"

"Carly!"

"Come on Jason, I know she told you that she loves you but you need to tell her yourself. You both can get married and have a happy family. Cameron is so great and she is having your child. Perfect little family."

"Ok…What have you done with Carly?"

"You know first Sonny and now you. She is a great woman Jason and I know you have always loved her and you deserve happiness."

"I know she is wonderful, beautiful and great mother. And I am also so in love with her that it hurts sometimes, but I don't want to get hurt like the last time."

"Jason, both of you were very young and naïve. There is a baby now that will bind you for the rest of your lives. You need to give this another chance and this time you will have support from us."

"Ok, I need to go see her. If it turns out good we will meet you at your house to have pizza."

"great. Don't tell Sonny that we are having pizza. By the way Jason, Jax is going to be there."

"I know, since you are trying so will I."

"See you later. Bye."


	7. Chapter 7

**This chapter is short, but another one is coming.**

Oh my god Jason knows about Lucky. I hope he does not feel that he needs to be with me to protect me. All I know is that she has to be truthful and strong with him and hopefully he doesn't make her feel that he has to be my guard or protector.

"Ok, Elizabeth did you come in to take care of some paperwork or are you going to daydream?" questioned Epiphany.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I am almost done and I will be out of your hair."

"Look you are one of my best nurses and I know that you are going thru a lot and understand. I have been there, but you have to focus because you are a nurse and if you mess up it might cost someone their life."

"Your right, it won't happen again."

Epiphany walked away. God can't I just get a break today. It started out good and it just gets progressively worse by the minute. I guess it could be worse but I am just so overwhelmed and just so tired. I just need to go to bed and sleep until tomorrow.

"Geez, why was Epiphany yelling at you?" asked Dr. Lee

"Like always, my head was not in my work and she called me on it."

"Look Liz, you can't get yourself worked up and stressed you need to take it easy and rest. I know its hard considering but you have to make an effort. Have you told Jason that he is the father?"

"Yeah, I did. He was happy, but then I told him that I was in love with him and he stayed quiet and in shock. Which is understandable but I can't help think that he does not love me back."

"Wow. I am glad that you were honest with him and willing to take the risk. And if it does not go the way that you had hoped at least you know you gave it a shot. Believe me its worth taking the risk and not regret anything later in life in what ifs."

"Yeah, that is my motto these days. I am taking risks a lot lately, basically putting my heart on my sleeve and opening up to a new friend that use to be an enemy. I feel that I need to get away for a couple of days with Cameron."

"Then why don't you?"

"Because I don't want to feel like I am running away from my problems and just maybe I might not come back."

"Liz, knowing you. You will come back because you're a fighter and are loved here by your friends and family. But I do agree that you need a break, especially with the pregnancy and then with Lucky. By the way have you told him yet?"

"Actually, I gave the choice to his family and they are going to wait till he gets out of rehab to tell him. Luke wants tell him."

"Ok. Finally someone in his family is going to help. You have been the one taking all his shit and putting all the pieces together for years. Let them do something for once." Holding Elizabeth's hand. "I suggest you take a couple of days off and go somewhere and breathe."

Laughing and almost crying. "You know what you are right, I am going to take the rest of the weekend off and just relax."

Both women said their goodbyes and without them realizing because they were so caught up with their conversation someone was watching them. Someone that was not a friend. Maxi came out from around the corner with a smirk on her face.

"So what should I do with this information." She said to herself. "I know what exactly I am going to do." With that said she left jumping into the elevator off to see Lucky.


	8. Chapter 8

**Just a tip, it might get a little mature at the end.**

Elizabeth finished her paperwork and was heading towards the elevator. Right when the doors opened it was Jason.

"Hey."

"Hi, we need to go talk somewhere private."

"Ok. We can go to my studio. I will meet you there."

"We can go together, I have my bike we can take a ride."

"We haven't done that for awhile, yeah I would love that."

They went down the elevator together and just looked at eachothereach other the whole way down. God she looks beautiful. I wish I can grab her and kiss her and make love to her like we did that night. But I don't want to rush things, I can't rush things. There are so many other things that have to be done before I make the move. I just don't know how I am going to keep myself from grabbing, kissing, and touching just like that wonderful night. And now she was going to get on my bike and wrap her arms around me. Torture.

Jason took the long way to her studio,studio; he wanted this moment to last as long as he could. He even drove slowslowly.

Elizabeth felt so warm wrapping her arms around him. All she could think about was how she was going to be able to let go. She noticed that he was driving slowslowly and he even took the long way to her place. I wonder why? Is he feeling the same things she is? Was Carly right? Don't get your hopes up Elizabeth Imogene Webber,Webber; keep your hormones in check.

They finally got off the bike and she handed him the helmet.

"Wow that was awesome, thank you for the ride."

"I needed it too, especially with you. I haven't roderidden with you for so long and felt good doing it with you." Damn it I am doing what I just said I wasn't going to do rush it. But how can I help myself. He loved her.

"You don't have to say that."

"You know better than anyone that I don't say things without meaning it. I meant what I said, don't you start doubting me."

"Ok" she looked at him with her eyes and knew that he was telling her the truth.

Across town Maxi was on her way to tell Lucky and ran into Sam on the docks. Wow, why didn't I think about this before.before? I can tell Sam she can break up with Jason and then he will take Elizabeth and probably get married. Then she can have Lucky all to herself.

"Hey Sam, I am glad that I ran into you. We need to talk."

"Hi Maxi, what's up?"

"Have you spoken to Jason?"

"Not since this morning, why?"

"Well, I don't know if I should tell you but you have the right to know. Jason is the father of Elizabeth's baby." She actually looked genuine in telling Sam. Damn I am such a good actress.

"What? How do you know?"

"I overheard Elizabeth tell Dr. Lee and Jason knows already."

"Are you sure you heard correctly?"

"Yeah, I am sure. I wouldn't lie about something like this."

"I can't believe Jason knows and he couldn't call me and tell me himself. He's probably in shock and wants to figure out a away to take the baby away from Elizabeth."

Oh shit, if that's what Jason is going to do then Lucky might want to get back with Elizabeth. No way. Lucky is going to hate Elizabeth. Great she is going to end up alone. My plan is going better than I thought.

"Do you really think that is what Jason is going to do?"

"Yeah, for sure. He loves me." We have been fighting a lot but I know that he doesn't love her.

"Ok. Well good luck, I am going to go tell Lucky the news. Because of course the bitch didn't even bother having the guts to tell Lucky herself."

"Well, thanks for telling me the truth. And good luck with Lucky."

Both women said goodbye and went on their own directions. Sam was shocked to hear the truth from Maxi but she was sure that Jason was going to take the child away from Elizabeth and want to raise the baby together. It hurts that I am not the baby's natural mother but who cares as long as I have something that is connected to Jason I will be fine.

While walking, she noticed Jason's bike. What is he doing in this area?

"Jason, I know that you know about Lucky. I am sorry that I did not come to you and tell you the truth but we were both going thru a lot of emotions in our lives and I did not want to put another burden on you."

"Elizabeth…"

"Please don't interrupt. I need to say what I have to say."

Jason gave her a nod telling her that he was not going to interrupt.

"I have going thru a lot the last couple of months with Lucky. Between the addiction and his affair, he also had the time to push me around." Jason's face turned red. "Don't get mad Jason, I am fine. I always felt that I had to be there Lucky no matter what. Be the best wife and supporter ever. But it just got harder and harder. I thought if I gave him time that he would change, but in reality the Lucky I knew when I was a teenager has not been there for a very long time. I shouldn't have nevershouldn't have ever married him. I see now that he always used my insecurities against me, and he knew how to manipulate me into staying. The last time he put a hand on me, he turned on Cameron also. I know it was late but I knew that it was done. I am a mother first than a woman. I felt ashamed of what happened and wanted to keep it a secret from everyone especially from you."

"Why? I could have helped you."

"No, I did not want to feel like an obligation to you. I wanted to show myself that I was strong enough to do it for myself and Cameron. I hope you understand."

"I do Elizabeth. I am so upset of the fact that Lucky took advantage of your trust and loyalty. When I heard what he did the first thing I wanted to do was to hurt him so bad, but Sonny and Carly told me that it wouldn't solve anything and he will get his sooner than later. I have to realize that right now you and Cameron are safe, but not here."

"What?"

"I want you to move in the penthouse across the hall from me. Until we can figure something out."

"You have been talking to Carly, I already told her no."

"Carly, offered you the penthouse? Wow you guys have done a 180." With a sigh. "Look I know you do not want to feel like an obligation but this is no place to stay with your son. It will only temporary. Please do this for me. This is all I ask."

"Jason, please don't make me move into the penthouse. I can't live there and watch you and Sam everyday. It is going to hurt. Look. I am going to take away Cameron away for the weekend and then when I come back I am going find an apartment and move in. Ok."

"YourYou're leaving. When? Where?"

"I'm not leaving, just taking a break for the weekend. I need it and so does Cameron. I already asked for the time off so I am going to take advantage. I plan on leaving tomorrow and I haven't figured out where as of yet."

"No, you can't leave."

"Why not?"

"Because you might not come back and I will miss you too much."

"Jason, I will come back my life is here and so are you. Wait a minute did you say you will miss me?"

Laughing. "Yeah I did, I, I wondered if you caught on."

"My next question is then, will you miss me as a friend or as…"

"Elizabeth, I was going to wait until all the drama was settled but I realized that we are going to always have drama in our lives. I don't want to rush you but when you told me this morning that you were in love with me all I wanted to do was let you know that I have been in love with you since you left my apartment six years ago. But I got scared. I know look at me big bad mob enforcer was scared of you. But I was. You have this effect on me that no other woman has ever had and it scares me. Before you say it. It's not because of the baby. I have always felt this way but was either caught up with something else or you were. But I can't run anymore. I refuse to run anymore. I want to be a family with you, Cameron and the baby."

Elizabeth was in shock and with tears coming down her face. She so desperately wanted to hear this from him. She thought it was totoo good to be true so she pinched Jason.

"Ouch, what was that for?"

"Just making sure this was not a dream." Just then she took the initiative and kissed him with such passion and lust that it burned her inside. "I love you."

"I love you too,too; by the way I rather have you kiss me than pinch me again."

Laughing, Jason grabbed Elizabeth and started to kiss her passionately. He didn't want to let go and he wasn't on planning too. They leaned back into the couch and he was on top of her kissing her like his life depended on it. His hands were all over her body and pulling one leg up for he can be in between her legs for he can feel her warmth. Man was she warm. His jeans felt tight all of a sudden. And then the phone rang.

"Don't get it" he groaned.

"I'm sorry, I normally wouldn't but what if its Carly asking when I am going to pickup Cameron?"

Frustrated but he understood. He had to calm himself down she wasn't going anywhere. He wasn't going to let her.

"Hello."

"Hey


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for the reviews. But I need your opinion should I get a little more aggressive with Jason and Elizabeth meaning in passion or should I keep it clean? By the way I tend to bash Sam a lot. So sorry for all you Sam lovers.**

"Hi Carly, is everything ok?"

Carly, calling Elizabeth this is something I am going to have to start getting use to, I need to remind myself to ask Elizabeth about this. But right now my mind is not on the phone call is on this amazing woman that I am infatuated with. I can't keep my hands off her. Lets see how much she can concentrate while she is on the phone. Lets have a little bit of fun. Jason started to kiss on her neck, moving towards her ear and whispering "I want you." His other hand was on her thigh going up and down rubbing and massaging.

Oh my god, I can't believe this I am making out with Jason and he is driving me crazy. Elizabeth moaned not remembering that she was still on the phone with Carly.

Carly heard her moan. Am I hearing things or did I just here her moan.

"Elizabeth, are you ok?

Realizing what she had done she jumped up and moved away from Jason. "I'm sorry Carly, I was in the middle of something but you have my attention now. So what's up?" Elizabeth grabbed a magazine and started to blow air to her face.

Damn why did she get up? I was just getting started. Jason started to laugh when he saw her grab a magazine and started to blow air to herself. She is so beautiful. He got up to stand behind her and put his hands around her waist and start on her neck again. I can't believe how fast he got her to respond, but who was he kidding he wanted her really badly.

"Well, I just wanted to know if you were on your way because the boys are hungry and want to order the pizza."

"Yeah, that's fine. I will be there in thirty minutes."

Who was she kidding she was not going anywhere in thirty minutes. But he realized they had all their lives to be together he can wait a couple more hours but no more than that. He could not pass from tonight of starting their lives together.

"Bye Carly, see you in a bit." Turning around to Jason she looked up in his beautiful eyes and oh man I don't want to let go, but I really have to. Maybe he can come with her to Carly's. "Jason, I'm sorry but I have to go to Carly's and have dinner over there. I would love for you to come with me."

"I had other plans, but I will go anyways."

"If you are busy, its ok. You don't have to go."

"Yeah, but the problem is the person I was going to be busy with is going to go have pizza with her new friends and kids." Jason was still holding her in his arms and started to kiss her neck.

"Oh yeah, well don't worry. I think that person will make it up to you later. I can count on that." She grabbed his hair and started to kiss him passionately. All of the sudden pushed away grabbing her purse and keys, lets go.

"What?"

"That was for earlier when I was on the phone with Carly."

"Very funny, but you are going to pay for that later."

"Promise." With a smirk on her face.

"Promise," with that he went to grab her once more but she was faster and ran out the door. "Damn, for pregnant woman she can move fast."

Walking out he grabbed his jacket and she was waiting for him in the elevator to go down. She had a very shy look on her, but now she was not going to be able to run away. They were going to be in the elevator alone. He walked in while she was holding the elevator open for him and with that he grabbed her and pushed himself on her to feel and grab everything. Elizabeth did some grabbing of herself when she put her hand on his penis and started to rub gently.

Jason groaned very loudly, trying to control himself from pushing the hold button of the elevator. Too late, the door opened to fast. People were standing outside the elevator looking at them. Both of them realizing and turned red, they both said "Sorry." Walking out of the elevator Jason did not let go of Elizabeth's hand the whole way to the bike. He could not keep his eyes off of her and neither could she. When they got to the bike they stopped and then they saw Sam sitting on the bike.

Sam…shit I haven't told her. I haven't even thought about her since this morning. Great now I am going to have to deal with her crap instead of going to have pizza with Elizabeth. Just great. Elizabeth tried to let go of Jason's hand for he can go talk to her, but Jason would not let go. He looked over to her and winked, basically telling her not to worry.

"Jason, what are you doing?" Sam was upset and started to walk up to Elizabeth.

When Jason saw her approach Elizabeth, he grabbed her and put him behind her.

"Jason, you don't have to protect me. I can handle it." Elizabeth explained.

"Yeah, Jason. Let me see what kind of woman she really is." Sam said

"Look, this is not going to happen today or ever. Sam we need to talk." Turning around to Elizabeth. "I'm sorry but I can't go eat with you but I will definitely see you later and we can talk about your sleeping arrangements." Elizabeth looked at him and then he did something very unexpected and gave her a very small but loving kiss on the lips in front of Sam.

"What are you doing? Are you crazy?" grabbing Jason from his jacket and turning him around.

Jason grabbed her arm and turned around to Elizabeth. "I'll see you later."

"Ok. Bye." Elizabeth walked away and started walking towards the hospital to get her car but on the way she was in shock but was very happy at the same time. She couldn't believe that he had done that in front of her. Oh boy, was Sam going to be upset.

Very calm but annoyed. "So where do you want to go talk? We can either talk here or do you want to go somewhere private? It's your choice, I don't care."

"You don't care, what the hell is going on?"

"Ok. So it looks like we are going to do this right here then. It's not working out between the two us. I should have never even attempted to get back together. I new then and more now that we are not meant to be. I'm sorry but I have to tell you that I am in love with Elizabeth and I want a future with her and I plan to do it soon."

"Why? Because she is pregnant with your child?"

Wait a second. I didn't tell her that I'm the father. "Who told you that I was the father?"

"Don't worry, information comes to my lap without me asking."

"What ever, I really don't care how you found out but I just want to be truthful with you and I want you to move out of the penthouse tonight. Better yet, just give me the keys and I will have the guys pack your things and send it where ever you want."

"Jason, why are you doing this? We can still have our lives. We can fight together to take the baby away from Elizabeth. We love each other."

"Have you not heard anything that I have said. You know we have been having problems and that things have not been the same for a very long time. I am not going to sit and waste my time with the past. I am looking forward to the future and I'm sorry but you are not in it. I don't want to be cold with you but it is the truth. You have to move on."

"I can't believe that you are doing this to me after everything that we have done and have been through. Is Elizabeth black mailing you?"

Laughing. "Wow, you really don't know me. You know I don't get blackmailed and of all people I don't let people tell me what to do. So please just walk away and move on."

"No, Jason I am not just going to walk away and move on. I love you and I know you love me. I am going to fight with you everyday if I have to, but you are not going to have the picture perfect family without me."

"Sam, I once loved you a long time ago. But things change all the time and its over. Do you know when I saw you before sitting on my bike the first thing I thought about was the fact that I did not think about you at all today. I really don't think about you at all. And when we are home and you start talking I either hear half or none of the conversation. I am not interested in you anymore and it does not have anything to do with Elizabeth. It has everything to do with the both of us now in the present. I am not happy with you, I haven't been for a very long time. There is nothing else to say, but goodbye. Call Max and tell him where you want your things sent."

With that said, he walked passed Sam and jumped on his bike and rode off. Sam just stood there with disbelief in her eyes and vowed that she was going to make him and Elizabeth pay. They were not going to get to have their happy little family.


	10. Chapter 10

**I am so sorry for the delay to this story but I had another baby and have a 2 ½ year old and a full time job. But enough of the excuses, I am going to try my best to finish this story up. Thanks for being patient.**

Maxie was walking in the rehabilitation facility to see Lucky, she didn't care that visiting hours were over she had to see him. She was so happy that he was going to be finally hers. As she looked thru the window of his room she saw him looking out the window, here it goes.

"Hey"

"Hi, what are you doing here?" god I wish it was Elizabeth.

"Don't look so disappointed, I needed to see you and tell you some news that you really need to hear."

"Look whatever it is can wait I really don't want to hear anything I am trying to get better for my baby and hopefully get back together with Elizabeth and be family, I don't want nothing to do with you either. So please leave."

"I understand Lucky but you need to know that Elizabeth's baby is not yours." Maxi had a huge smile on her face but when Lucky looked up she changed her expression.

"What? Your lieing!"

"No I am not I overheard her talking to Dr. Lee that she is having Jason's baby and that she is in love with him."

"Yeah right, you just don't know when to quit."

"I am serious, your father knows and he is waiting for you to finish with rehab to tell you the truth."

Lucky was in shock and at the same time thought that Maxie was lieing to just get him back. I know what I am going to do I am going to find Elizabeth and ask her myself.

"Whatever Maxie I need to get to sleep so I will see you later."

"Look I know you don't want to hear that your precious Elizabeth went to bed with town enforcer but she did and she got pregnant. She lied to you, so when you are ready to admit it I will be here for you."

"Bye" Lucky turned around and waited for her to leave. He put on his shoes and decided to look for Elizabeth and find out what Maxie was talking about. There is no way that she would sleep with Jason.

Elizabeth got to Carly's house thinking about Jason and what had happened back on the docks, god I hope he dumps Sam.

"Hey"

"Hi, I am so sorry I was late. I got caught up talking with Jason." Elizabeth started to turn red.

"Yeah sure, I don't think that was the only thing that you were doing."

"Hey mommy" thank god Cameron, she smirked at Carly and walked right in.

"Hey little man, how was your afternoon did you have fun with Michael and Morgan"

"Yeah, I had a lot of fun and I also saw Jason. He played with me also, I really like him."

"Yeah me too, so where is the pizza."

Carly walked to living room with the pizza in her hands and said that she had one with cheese for the boys and the other one with pepperoni for the adults. They had a lot of fun eating and talking. The boys got along great and were really enjoying themselves.

Elizabeth got up to help Carly clean up and went in the kitchen.

"So spill it, what happened with you and Jason."

"Lets just say that he knows everything and you were right. He says that he loves me and wants us to be a family, he was actually suppose to come over and have pizza with us but when we were walking to the bike Sam was there and got angry. So Jason said that he was going to talk to her and meet me here. I guess things got hectic or I hope he is not changing his mind."

"No way, if he told you that he wants to be with you than that is what is going to happen. Probably Sam started to get all upset and stupid and he is trying to deal with it. Or maybe his at the penthouse picking up her crap and shipping it to her."

"Well whatever it is I just hope that he comes back to me tonight." With that admission she blushed and hid her face in her hands.

"Hey, I have an idea since Cameron is having a great time maybe he will like to spend the night and we can meet for breakfast tomorrow morning at Kelly's."

"Oh I couldn't Carly you have been great and I can't intrude any longer"

Carly started to laugh, "hey don't worry, I am doing this for Jason. Cause he is probably want to be alone with you tonight. And in that studio of yours with a kid there is no room to have fun." She had knowing smirk on her face.

Elizabeth turned beat red and Carly's statement but it was true…so true.

"Well lets talk with Cameron and see what he wants to do."

"Ok, hey Cameron do you want to sleep over with Michael and Morgan"

"YES!!!! MOMMY PLEASE!"

"Ok, you are not playing fair." She addressed Carly with her own smirk on her face.

"oh well, you should know by now that I don't play fair." Carly just started to laugh uncontrollably by now. At that moment Jax walked in on the scene and was in shock.

"hey, whats going on here?" Elizabeth and Cameron in my living room with a laughing Carly. What is going on here? What is she up too?

"hi honey, I invited Elizabeth and Cameron to have pizza with us and now Cameron is going to spend the night."

Jax looked shocked he just stared at Elizabeth and tried to hide his shock. He like Elizabeth she almost had his child they will always have that bond, but this was his wife he was talking about she always had an agenda.

"Don't worry Jax, I know what you are thinking and no aliens did not abduct your wife. We are working on our relationship and so far it is working out."

"Yeah it is." Carly looked over to Elizabeth while she said it.

"Ok, I guess I will talk to my wife later and find out the details but it is really nice to see you both and I hope it won't be the last time."

"No, it won't." both women said at the same time and laughed.

"Well on that not I should get going and see what Jason is up too." She looked at Carly and smirked.

"oh I know what Jason will be up to tonight." Carly said laughing.

On the way out, Elizabeth pulled Carly in to hug and said "I don't mind if you tell Jax so don't keep anything from him. And thanks again talk to you tomorrow."

"bye honey, I love you and see you tomorrow."

"ok, mommy love you see you tomorrow."

On the way walking to the car she called pulled out her phone to call Jason, hopefully nothing happened.


	11. Chapter 11

Audrey was one upset grandmother, how could she do this? How could she cheat on her husband with a mobster? I know why she has always been in love with that thug, since she was younger she always defended him to everyone and even turned her back on her friends and family. Now she is pregnant with the mans child while her husband is in rehab. Yes granted that her husband was cheating on her and was addicted to pills but she should have stayed and handle the situation the best she could not jump into bed with the thug. There is no excuse.

The door bell rang, I hope its Elizabeth coming to her senses.

Shocked, "hello Lucky, aren't you still suppose to be in rehab?"

"Hello Audrey. Yes I am, but I had to come and see Elizabeth and ask her something that I heard."

"Oh God, so you found out. I am so sorry that Elizabeth slept with that thug and is having his child. I just found out this afternoon. I even kicked her out."

"So it's true. I can't believe this after all the times that she told me she could not trust me she was also cheating on me with Jason. I was trying to get clean for this baby which was not even mine. I am such an idiot."

"No your not, I am just so disappointed in Elizabeth right now. The only thing that I can figure is that she was so hurt with your betrayal that she did this. I don't think that she is thinking straight."

Damn, I got to get out of here. I got to get a drink and some pills and find my worthless wife and tell her what I think of her and her betrayal.

"Audrey, I am sorry to cut my visit short but I have to get back to the facility. Thank you very much."

"Not a problem Lucky, but hopefully Elizabeth will start thinking clearly and you can work thru this."

"We will see." Walking out Lucky thought of everything that had happened the last couple of months and decided that he really needed to find his wife and just tell her what he thought. But before that I need to have a couple of drinks and get high.

Luke was walking thru the hall towards Lucky's room to just say hello. He knocked a couple of times and no answer. He opened the door and saw that he was not in his room so he called for the nurse to see if he was in therapy. The nurse came towards him and told him that there was no therapy at this time of night. Luke panicked, "where did he go? Oh god Elizabeth."

Luke called Nicholas told him what had happened and told him that he was going to Audrey's to find Elizabeth.

Nicholas called Lulu and Emily and told them what was happening to start looking for Lucky and to be careful.

Luke arrived at Audrey's and got a quick version of what happened. Oh god Lucky knows the truth thanks to the old bat. Luke quickly got his phone and called Nicholas to give him an update. Nicholas informed him that he was on the launch to help find Lucky before he did something really stupid and called Elizabeth to warn her.

"hello"

"Elizabeth, thank god your ok. I have to tell you something Audrey to Lucky about the baby and the affair. He left rehab and we are trying to look for him. So please be careful. Where are you?"

"I am on my way to my old studio, why did my grandmother tell Lucky? Never mind, I don't want to know."

"Please be careful and do not open the door to Lucky if he finds you. Please be careful."

"I will, thank you for calling me."

Oh god, Lucky knows. Why did he leave rehab in the first place? I need to call Jason again. On his way to Carly's he had gotten a call that there was something wrong in the warehouse but that he was going to meet her at studio in an hour.

"Morgan"

"Hey, it's me. I am sorry to bother you but I have to tell you that I got a call from Nicholas and Lucky left rehab and my grandmother told him about the baby. They are worried about me and told to be careful that they are looking to him but not to open the door to him just in case."

"Elizabeth, don't go to your studio. Go to my penthouse and wait for me there, I will have Max there to open the door and stay guard. I will be there soon."

"Jason, please I will…"

"No, you are going to my penthouse now!"

"Jason, listen I know that you are trying to keep me safe but he will not find me and I really don't want to have screaming match with Sam…"

"Elizabeth, you don't have to worry about Sam. I kicked her out took her keys and told her that her stuff will be delivered to her by Max. So please don't worry and don't make me send a guard to grab you and take you to the penthouse. You are going straight to my place. Where's Cameron?"

"He is sleeping over Carly's. She wanted to give us time to ourselves."

"That works perfect, considering that Lucky is on the loose. He will never think of going to Carly's to look for you. I will see you at my place in thirty minutes."

"Alright Jason you win, I will see you there."

"Good and Elizabeth, I love you. Please be careful."

"I love you too and I will don't worry."


	12. Chapter 12

Lucky went to Jakes to drink. I can't believe that I thought Elizabeth was being faithful yeah I had thought she was having an affair with Patrick, boy was I wrong about that one. She was having an affair but with Jason. I always knew she was in love with him, but I just can not believe that she made me believe that the baby was mine. Well, if I really think about it we have not had sex in a long time. Damn when was the last time we had sex, I can't remember damn it! He slammed his hand down on the bar and asked for another bourbon.

"Hey Lucky, don't you think you have had enough." Said Coleman

"Mind your own business and give me a drink, I am paying you to give me alcohol not advise."

"You know what your right. Keep drinking buddy." Laughed Coleman, its your death bed. I thought he was suppose to be in rehab. Oh well I don't care as long as he pays me.

"Coleman, have you seen my precious wife in here with Jason?"

"Elizabeth? No I have not seen her in here for a while. But didn't I hear that she is divorcing you?" smirked Coleman.

"You heard wrong, she is not leaving me. Don't you know that I own her?" laughed Lucky

"Whatever you say man? I think that you should cut yourself off you are really talking shit now."

"No I am not, Elizabeth is blind when it comes to me. As soon as I tell her that she owes me for the time that I saved her she will be puddy in my hands. She will stop the divorce and we will move away from Port Charles."

Nicholas had walked into Jake hearing Lucky and closed his eyes and hoped to have a lot of patience for his brother.

"Lucky what are you doing out of rehab? You know you are not well yet."

"Well is it not my older brother. I don't need for you to hold my hand Nicholas I am fine. I am having a couple of drinks and then going to go see my little wife and have a little talk with her."

"No you are not. Elizabeth is not going to be taking care of you anymore. She is not responsible for you anymore. Your dad, Lulu and I will be taking care of you from now on. Elizabeth is none of your concern anymore."

"Shut up she is my wife!"

"Not anymore."

"Well I have not signed any papers yet so she is still my wife."

"Lucky, don't fight it. Because you are not going to win. She does not want anything to do with you anymore."

"You don't know anything my wife will take me back she is caring my baby."

"Lucky, do you really think I am that stupid. Audrey told me that she told you about Elizabeth and Jason. And before you say anything Elizabeth personally told me, Lulu and Luke about the baby and that she did not want anything to do with you and that she is not responsible for you anymore."

"That bitch she said that. Well she is wrong she owes me."

"Hey Coleman, how many drinks has he had?"

"Too many."

"From now on don't ever serve him another drink until you hear from me or Luke. Do you hear me. I will pay you really well if you do this for me."

"Stop talking about me like I am not in the room. I am an adult and I will live my life the way I want to."

"Well start acting like one before I kick your ass. You deserve it after the way you have treated Elizabeth."

"I don't know what you talking about." Smirked Lucky.

Nicholas grabbed him by the neck and thru him on the pool table and started to choke him. "you know damn well what I am talking about and you will never lay a hand on Elizabeth again, do you hear me! So help me god no one, I mean no one will help you! Now I am going to let you go and we are going back to rehab I am putting a guard on you for he can make sure you do not leave again. If you want to act like a child I will treat you like one."

Nicholas turned around to motion for the guard to come forward. "Frank meet my brother Lucky. Do not let him out of your sight I already spoke to the facility and they know that you will be there to make sure he stays put."

"I am not going back! You can not make me. I need to see Elizabeth."

"Yes you are and I am going to make you. And no you will not see Elizabeth."

"The hell I am not!" Lucky took out his gun and pointed at Nicholas.

"What are you doing?!" exclaimed Nicholas, in the corner of his eyes he watches Frank take out his own gun and then there was a shot heard.


	13. Chapter 13

Nicholas looked down and felt a sharp pain in his right shoulder. Lucky just shot him, his brother. He started to feel dizzy and lightheaded. Nicholas looked up and saw Lucky standing there with a smirk on his face and pointed the gun to Frank and shot him in the chest. Frank went down also.

"Well older brother I think you under estimated me. Now stay away from me." With that he ran out with a bottle of bourbon in his hands.

Coleman rushed to Nicholas and Frank and started to call the police. Oh man this is really bad and Lucky is just really fucked up in the head.

"Coleman, I need you to do something for me." Nicholas stated almost going unconscious from the blood lost.

"Just take it easy help is on the way."

"No listen, call Jason Morgan and tell him everything that has happened. Tell him to protect Elizabeth and then call Luke."

"Alright man, anything you want. Just take it easy I will take care of everything."

With that said Nicholas just stared up at the ceiling and heard the paramedics and police showing up. He looked at Frank and just thought to himself when did he go wrong with his brother. Coleman just watched from far the paramedics working on Frank and Nicholas and wondered why Nicholas wanted him to call Morgan. Well here I go.

"Morgan" growled Jason, god I need to get to the penthouse to Elizabeth and hold her.

"Morgan, its Coleman from Jakes. There was a problem and Nicholas told me to call you."

"What the hell happened?" I wonder if Lucky was there.

For the next ten minutes Coleman explained everything to Jason from the beginning of how Lucky was acting all the way to the shooting and him leaving.

"Hey Morgan, I wouldn't put it passed Lucky if he goes looking for his wife so you better watch out for her."

Jason was just in shock. Lucky has totally lost it and was getting deeper into trouble. Well he better not show up at the penthouse because I will take him out. Without a second glance.

"Don't worry Coleman I will take care of it. How bad is Nicholas?" god I am going to have to call Emily.

"The bullet looks like it went straight thru. They just took him to GH."

"Ok I will call Emily. You call Luke and tell him I am with Elizabeth." He was getting in the elevator to go to his penthouse.

"Alright." Coleman hung up the phone and called Luke and explained to him what happened. Luke was clearly upset and was going to GH to check on Nicholas.

Jason walked out the elevator and saw Max there. "Is Elizabeth here already?"

"Yeah, she just got here about ten minutes ago."

"Great, Max I need for you to stay on guard. Lucky is on the loose and he just left Jakes drunk after shooting Nicholas in the shoulder and a guard in the chest. If you see him approach, shoot first and ask questions later."

Max looked shock but he knew that Jason meant it. "I'll take care of it Jason. You can count on me."

"I know I can Max. I will be inside with Elizabeth. Did you take Sam's things to her already."

"Yeah, as soon as you told me to. I hope you did not change your mind."

"No way, I should have never been with her. You are going to find out anyways but I am with Elizabeth now and we are going to have a baby. I have always been in love with her but never had the guts to go for it. But that has changed, a lot of things are going to change."

"I have always known that you loved her but did not want to say anything. You can just tell the way you look at each other. Congratulations man."

"Thanks man, well I better get inside and tell Elizabeth what has happened."

"Goodnight Jason, I will be here if you need anything."

"Goodnight Max." Jason walked into his penthouse and did not see Elizabeth anywhere. I wonder if she is upstairs. Jason ran up the stairs and went to his bedroom but she was not there. Then proceeded to Brenda's old room where they made love that night and there she was fast asleep. God she was so beautiful, it can not be possible for me to love someone so much. Jason bent down to kiss her on the cheek and she did not even move. She must be tired, she has had a rough couple of months and its probably catching up with her.

"Don't worry you sleep all you want. I will be right here watching you. Nothing and no one is coming between us." Whispered Jason.


	14. Chapter 14

**I know it has been awhile but I was more into another story of mine. I am going to keep updating both of them as I go. God help me…lol!**

Emily just stared in shock as they wheeled Nicholas in with a gun shot wound. "What the hell is going on around here?" yelled Emily

Nicholas who was coming in and out heard Emily, "Emily, come here baby. I need to tell you something." Emily approached Nicholas and grabbed his hand and pulled it to her mouth to kiss his knuckles.

"What happened Nicholas? I thought you were going to look for Lucky, I don't get it." Emily stated confused.

"I did go looking for Lucky, but he is gone crazy. He is the one that shot me. He has totally lost it, I already had Coleman call Jason and Luke. He was talking crazy. Please don't go near him, if he shot me he will not hesitate and shoot you." Stated Nicholas

"I got a call from Jason but I was busy and did not pick up, god I wish I would have picked up. Do you know where Lucky went?" Emily was just so confused about everything, this whole day was just going down to hell. All from the confession of Elizabeth relationship with Lucky and her being pregnant with Jason's baby. God, how could I not notice that my friends were going thru so much. She really needed to see Elizabeth and make sure she is ok, god Lucky abusing her! Her taking it and Luke covering, what the hell was that?

"Emily just be careful, I really don't want you to go near Lucky he is out of control and out for blood. Literally, he shot me for god sake. I can just imagine what he has planned for Elizabeth and Jason."

"Alright Emily, I need to check Nicholas's wound and make sure he will not need any surgery." Stated Patrick.

"Alright, Baby I will be right outside and I am going to call Jason and make sure that Elizabeth is ok."

"Ok."

Nicholas just stared up at the ceiling and hoped that Luke got to Lucky before he does anything else. "Patrick do you know what happened to Frank the guard." Asked Nicholas, concerned for the guard he had a family of his own.

"They took him upstairs to surgery, I will let you know when I find out more information. Lucky for you the bullet went straight thru and all I have to do is stitch you up. You will have to take it easy though, you really should stay the night but I know that you will say no, so I am not going to fight you on it. Just take it easy, drink plenty of fluids and your meds and you should be fine. If you start to feel bad come back to get checked out." Stated Patrick

"Thank you Patrick for everything."

"just doing my job."

Outside Emily called and spoke to Jason and she found out that Elizabeth was with him and was asleep. He as of yet not told Elizabeth of what had happened with Nicholas and Lucky, Emily was in shock when Jason told her that he was in love with Elizabeth and that he has always been in love with her. They had a lot of things to work out but he was not letting her out of his sight or life. Emily smiled to herself when she recalled her brother say "Cameron and her are going to be stuck with him for the rest of their lives." Jason seemed really happy but she still needed to talk to Elizabeth and make sure she knows that she will support her no matter what, she had been a horrible friend to her and had been very selfish. No more.

Emily turned around to go back into the Nicholas's exam room when Luke burst thru the doors. "Emily, where's Nicholas?" asked a frantic Luke.

"Where's Nicholas? Bleeding with a gun shot wound that your son did. God Luke how could you not do anything with Lucky sooner, you knew he was loosing it and you just let it happen and gave all the responsibility to Elizabeth…" Emily started until she looked at Luke's face.

"Look Emily, I know what I did and what I have done. But no more running, I am going to make sure that everyone is going to be ok. I just came to see Nicholas and I am going to call Mac for he can help with the search. I don't care if Lucky hates me but I need to get him back under control." Emily really looked at Luke and saw the truth behind his words. Luke was finally taking responsibilities for his children's actions.

"Lets go check out if Nicholas is finished." Stated Emily

"Yeah, lets go." Luke started to walk and put his arm around Emily and they both walked into see Nicholas.

**I know this chapter is short, but I will give you another update soon. And it will be much longer. Please review!**


	15. Chapter 15

Elizabeth woke up to the smell of pasta, when she opened her eyes she couldn't remember where she was. And then it dawned on her what had transpired thru her whole day. Confessing to Jason, telling the Spencer's and Nicholas the truth about the baby and her relationship with Lucky, her friendship with Carly which was growing and she was actually very happy with that. She smiled to herself when she remembered her kissing Jason, actually more than kissing. She started to giggle and started to get up when she heard a crash and someone swearing downstairs. It sounded a lot like Jason.

When Elizabeth got downstairs she heard some movement in the kitchen, she just stood there and watched Jason swearing to himself about the water that went over in the pot that looked like he was trying to boil some pasta. She shook her head and went over to the stove and turned it down. "Well I always wondered if you knew how to cook and I guess I got my answer." She laughed and looked up to see Jason's face which his cheeks were actually red from embarrassment. "But thank god you do know how to cook breakfast, you know you can cook me breakfast anytime of the day, especially if you are shirtless." Elizabeth stated looking him in the eyes and wrapping her arms around his neck. She pulled him in for a kiss that had both of them breathless, when Elizabeth went to pull away Jason grabbed her around the waist and pulled her to him. The kiss god heated very quickly and Jason picked her up and seated her on the kitchen counter, Elizabeth opened her legs and Jason stepped in between her. He had one hand rubbing back and forth on her thigh and when she pulled his hair he just growled. His other hand was tangled in her hair and was pulling her head back to get a better angle of her neck and chest. "God Elizabeth, I want you so bad baby. I can't believe I have you in my arms, do you know how much I have thought about that night we spent together. All these feelings came back to me such force sweetheart…" Jason stopped kissing her and grabbed her head to look at her eyes. They were storming with so much love, passion and desire. He couldn't breath, "Elizabeth, I need you to know that I love you so much. All these years that we have spent away from each other have not done anything to the way I feel for you in my heart. You have always had my heart, no other woman has been able to get in fully. Not Courtney or Sam. Robin was my first love but Elizabeth you are more than that, when I am with you I feel whole and complete. You make me laugh and feel alive. The last couple of years I have been like a robot, just going with the flow. But not anymore I am not letting you go, I realized how important you are to me. Baby, I want you, Cameron and this new life we have created with me forever. I need you!" Jason stated with tears coming down his face and Elizabeth was crying softly. She tried to pull back to get a better look at him and to respond but Jason pulled her in for another kiss.

"Jason…I need you to know that, oh god Jason please stop I need to say this to you." Elizabeth said trying to focus, especially with he hand on her breast while he was rubbing his thumb back and forth on her nipple.

"I just want you so bad baby can't this wait," he stated looking at her and licking his lips.

"I just want to tell you that I want everything that you just told me, and that I have never stopped loving you. I love you Jason Morgan and you make me feel alive among other things," she said grabbing his shirt and pulling it over his head. Jason grabbed her shirt and pulled it off her also and started to pull her body more securely around his. He grabbed her ass and carried her out of the kitchen and up the stairs to the bedroom. Jason decided to take her to the spare bedroom. Elizabeth noticed that they were not going to his room, "Jason why are you bringing me in here? Why not your bedroom?" breathing hard Jason looked up from kissing her chest and said "Because I need for you to buy us a new bedroom set with mattresses and sheets to go along. I want to start fresh with you nothing in that bedroom will be from my past, I want to focus on our future together. Fresh and clean, you are way too precious to be taken on a bed with the past two women that have been in that room. If you want to redecorate go ahead I just don't want to spend one night in that room with you until that room has new mattress and sheets. I love you so much!" Jason stated. Elizabeth just looked at him with tears in her eyes she went to brush them away, but Jason beat her to it and brushed his thumb back and forth on her cheeks. She sighed against his palm and brushed her lips against his thumb, "I love you Jason and thank you."

Jason looked at her and smiled, "There is nothing to thank me for honey, I am just saying the way I feel. I am not afraid to talk to you and show you how I feel. But I think we need to stop talking before I embarrass myself." Jason grabbed Elizabeth's hand and guided it to his shaft to show his arousal. She smirked up at him and started to rub her hand up and down his shaft thru his jeans. Jason closed his eyes and growled her name.

She turned them around in the bed so now she was straddling Jason. He went to grab her and pull her to him but she refused the attempt. She started to nibble his neck, peppered open mouth kisses down his chest and his abdomen. The man was built like a greek god. Jason was moaning her name and tried to grab her but she was too quick. She unfastened his jeans and started to pull his pants and boxers off. Elizabeth looked at him admiring him from head to toe. She looked into Jason's eyes and they were stormy, they held so much love and lust all at the same time. Elizabeth licked her lips and Jason watched with so much intense, he was trying to stay in control but he just want to bury himself so deep inside her, but Elizabeth had other ideas. He watched her creep up and grab his dick and she just took him all in her mouth. "Oh god!!! Elizabeth please."

She hummed around him while she licked, sucked and pumped him fast and hard. "Elizabeth I can't hang on any longer, baby please!"

"Just let go baby, I want to taste you in my mouth." Elizabeth stated and kept up her ministrations. Jason could not hang on any longer especially when she told him that she wanted to taste him. So he let go and boy did he enjoy it, she kept on sucking on his dick until he stopped twitching. But she did not stop she kept on and made sure he was all hard again but this time he was not going to be submissive. He grabbed her by the arms and pulled her up on his body. The little minx was smiling down at him, "YOUR MINE, NOW! YOU ARE WEARING TOO MUCH CLOTHES!" with that said Jason flipped them over and ripped her bra off her. "JASON, THAT WAS MY FAVORITE BRA!" Elizabeth laughed, "I'll buy you a new one, it is time for you to scream. So enjoy the ride."

"Jason!" exclaimed Max

"Not now, not now…what the fuck! I can't even make love to you without getting interrupted." Jason stated rubbing his nose in between her breasts.

"Jason do you really have to go?" stated Elizabeth rubbing herself against Jason.

"Jason, are you up there? Luke is here to see you." Stated Max

"God damn it, unfortunately we are going to stop. I cannot believe I forgot to tell you what happened." Stated Jason while he was rubbing his thumb across her hard nipples.

"We have been kind of busy, don't worry. What is going on?" stated Elizabeth breathing hard while she was still rubbing herself against Jason.

"Hmmm, I think we should get dressed. I can't think straight. Oh god that feels so good…"

"JASON, WHAT THE FUCK! ARE YOU OK? WHY AREN'T YOU ANSWERING ME?" stated Max, what's going on? Jason always answers quick.

"SHIT, STOP YELLING I WILL BE DOWN IN A MINUTE." Stated Jason pissed off.

"WELL IF YOU WOULD HAVE ANSWERED ME THE FIRST TIME I WOULD NOT BE YELLING!" stated Max getting pissed off.

"MAX, SHUT UP. I'M COMING!" yelled Jason reluctantly getting up and getting dressed. "Baby, you are going to want to come with me. You are going to need to hear what has been going on." Stated Jason looking at her so much pent up frustration.

"Not fair, I am left here all hot and bothered with no release." She stated while she started to rub herself with her hand.

"You need to stop right now before I loose control. Let's take care of what's going on down stairs and I promise I will take care of you." Stated Jason grabbing her hand.

"Promise."

"Oh baby, I promise." Stated Jason with conviction, they both started to get dressed until Elizabeth broke the silence. "Jason, my shirt is downstairs in the kitchen I am just going to go down there and get it." With that Elizabeth started to walk out in her bra and jeans and Jason grabbed her by the waist and pulled her back into the room. "Are you nuts? Max is down there and the only one that is allowed to see you like that is me!" Jason stated with his eyes stormy.

Elizabeth started to laugh and she pulled him down for a kiss, but the kiss started to get out of hand quick Jason was about to pull her bra off again when he heard, "JASON, WHAT THE FUCK!!! LUKE IS WAITING, DAMN IT MAN!"

"FUCK! YOU ARE TOO MUCH OF A DISTRATION. ONE KISS AND I FORGET MAX AND LUKE ARE DOWNSTAIRS." Jason stated.

"Sorry, I'll be good. For now." She said with a smirk. "Please get me a t-shirt for I can put on and I will meet you downstairs."

"Alright, I love you Elizabeth and I am sorry I yelled at you. I just want you so bad, but we are going to have to wait for later."

"I love you too, and I understand believe me. Go before Max yells again."

Jason started to walk away and went to say something until he heard, "JASON, I'M COMING UP!!!" STATED MAX

"I'M COMING, I'M COMING, GOD DAMN IT!" Jason said and heaved a huge sigh and left the room.

**I know I am bad I left you hanging for more, but I just had too! At least you got some action. Please review and let me know what** you think.


	16. Chapter 16

As Jason walked into his bedroom he could not help it he had to smile to himslef. He finally had the woman of his dreams in his home and she told him that she loved him. He finally told her how he felt everything that he had bottled up all these years came out and all he could think about was all the time they wasted all this time. But not anymore he was going to make up for it, Elizabeth was still early in her pregnancy maybe we can go to Italy with Cameron for a couple of months. It will give me some time along with Elizabeth and Cameron…a smile crept on his that was one little boy that he would love to spend some more time with. He reminded him so much of his mother, it doesn't matter that he hated his bilogical father that little boy could make anyone smile and he wanted to give him that in return. As Jason was going back to the other room to Elizabeth he saw her standing there trying to put back on her bra. "Having trouble?" asked Jason smirking at her.

"Usually I don't have any problems but you tore my bra and now I can not put it back together. What am I going to do Jason? I don't have my clothes or any extra underwear with me. I can't just go down there without a bra." Elizabeth stated quite frustrated.

"Yes, you can. I won't be able to keep my hands off you but that is besides the point. So why don't you tell me the real reason why you are so frustrated?" asked Jason

"Other than the fact that I am pregnant and very horny right now, I am also starting to get hungry. And I really don't want to go downstairs and hear the bullshit that Luke is going to tell me about Lucky. I meant it Jason earlier when I told the Spencer clan that I was done saving Lucky. He is not the boy that I once fell in love with, that boy died in the fire. The only reason I have stayed by his side was out of obligation. I thought that I had to pay back the favor for him helping me thru the rape and boy does he remind me that I owe him. Everytime when I thought I could move on he always came around and would throw that in my face. But I don't care anymore, I am not the same little girl anymore. I am a grown woman and I have to look out for myself and my son. And no one is going to drag me down again. I know we have not worked out all the details but I know what I want and it is standing right in front of me and I am not choosing anything or anyone above you again Jason. Other than my children, you will be my first, last and always…" Elizabeth could not finish the statement because Jason had grabbed her around the waist and pulled her body against his and crashed his mouth against hers demanding for entrance, which she gave immediately.

Jason took off her bra and started to kiss down the column of her throat and down to her breast. Grabbing one mound in his hands he greedily sucked, nipped and tortured her breast. Elizabeth was moaning his name and holding his head in place, he was doing wonderful things to her breast right now. Jason stopped sucking on her breasts and looked up into Elizabeth's face and smirked when he heard her say don't stop. "Elizabeth look at me." When she finally looked into his eyes. His control almost snapped, he breathed in and said "I hope you know that you are my first, last and always. This time it will be different between us and I am going to show you how I feel about you every second and every minute of our lives together. I love you, I always have. YOUR MINE!!!!" Jason growled that last part as he started to kiss her deeply while his hands were unbottoning her pants and lowering the zipper.

"Jason, Holy shit!!!! Oh fuck, I'm a dead man!" stated Max

Elizabeth screamed and tried to shield herself with Jason's body. As soon as he heard Max's voice he had turned around and tried to shield Elizabeth's body from Max.

"Max, I thought I told you that I would be down in a minute. Fuck, get the fuck out of here!" stated Jason, he was pissed off. First of all at himself for completely forgetting that Max and Luke were downstairs and secondly because he did not want any other man to ever look at Elizabeth naked. God I hope her doctor is a woman cause if it is a man she was going to have to change physicians. Over his dead body was anyone other than himself going to touch Elizabeth.

"Sorry Jason and I am really sorry Elizabeth, but I have been yelling for you for the past fifteen minutes and you said you will down in a minute well it has been longer than that and Luke really needs to speak to you?" stated Max, he was really sorry and his face was bright red.

"Just go downstairs Max, I will be down in a minute." Stated Jason frustrated.

"Ok, but are you really coming down in a minute or are you just saying that."

"Damn it, I'm going now."

"I understand completely Jason, if I was you I would not want to be any other place if I was with Elizabeth…"

"Don't you dare finish that thought, you really need to shut up Max before I take out my gun and shoot you." Stated Jason getting agitated at the guard.

"Jason stop that, Max its ok we will be down in a minute. I promise." Stated Elizabeth looking over Jason's shoulder to look at Max.

Max looked at Elizabeth and smiled, "Alright, see you down there."

Max left and walked down the stairs with a big smirk on his face, it was going to be real fun having Elizabeth around. I have never seen Jason so out of it and jealous. Damn it Jason was getting jealous of him, well I'll be damned.

"Well Mr. Morgan, it is time for reality. And again I am left all hot and bothered." Elizabeth bent down and grabbed the t-shirt off the floor and slipped it on. When she looked at Jason he looked so frustrated that she wanted to laugh. "Baby, don't worry lets just deal with Luke and than we will come upstairs and you can finish what you started again." Stated Elizabeth

"Lets get it over with."stated Jason

Jason and Elizabeth both walked downstairs holding hands and smiling. Luke looked up at the couple and could only smile. She really looked happy, really happy. "God darling, I haven't seen you smile that big in a very long time. I am really happy for you sweetheart. One thing that I can not understand is Morgan when did you get teeth?" stated Luke honestly

"What do you mean Luke? I have always had teeth." Stated Jason

"Yeah, well I have never seen you smile so seeing you actually smile and seeing white teeth was really surprising. And actually seeing white teeth was even more surprising." Stated Luke smirking at Jason.

"Luke…Jason he is just trying to rile you up. Don't pay any attention to him please. So what's going on Luke?"

For the next fifteen minutes Luke and Jason went over everything that had happened the last couple of hours to Elizabeth. She was calm during the whole time but she was really disappointed.

"So what are you going to do Luke? Well I already called Mac and told him everything. He has some of his men looking for Lucky right now, after leaving here I am going to look for him too. I just wanted you to hear it from me and to tell you to be really careful, he was talking really crazy and I don't want you alone with him."

"You don't have to worry about that, I don't plan to be anywhere in the vicinity if Lucky is around. Thank you for coming and telling me but you have to understand that I am moving on and not dealing with any of this." Stated Elizabeth

"I understand. Well I have to start my search, Morgan you better take good care of her. I failed her in many ways but don't think for a second that I will let anyone else trample on her heart." Stated Luke

"Not going to be an issue." Stated Jason

Luke turned around and walked out of the penthouse leaving Jason and Elizabeth to their thoughts. Elizabeth was the first one to break the silence. Well actually her stomach did. They both laughed as they heard her stomach growl.

"Come on lets go feed you and our baby and then I want to get in the bath tub with you and massage every single inch of that gorgeous body of yours." Stated Jason.

"Wow. I didn't know enforcers take bubble baths." Stated Elizabeth smirking

"Who said anything about a bubble bath? All I said was to get in the bath tub I don't want anything covering your body." Stated Jason taking her hand and leading her to kitchen. "By the way, are you ok with everything that you heard?"

"I know I should be, but what is the saddest part is that I'm not even shocked. Lucky is not the boy that everyone knew and loved he has changed in so many ways that I can not even explain. What I have been through with him the past year…" Elizabeth stopped herself from continuing her train of thought. She looked up and saw Jason tense and balling his hands into fists. She went to him and grabbed his hands and wrapped his arms around her and she laid her head against his chest. After several minutes she noticed that his body had physically relaxed a bit. She breathed his scent and then her stomach really growled again very loudly. They both laughed.

"Lets feed you."

"Jason, what are you going to feed me burnt pasta?" with that Elizabeth started to laugh and Jason just watched her with a smile on his face.

"Brat."

"Yeah, I know. But I'm your brat."

"And don't you forget that." Stated Jason while grabbing her and kissing her deeply.


	17. Chapter 17

I would like to take the time now to express my gratitude to everyone for all their wonderful replies. You guys make me want to write…this chapter is short but it gets some ground out of the way to where I want to go next. I hope you like and keep the reviews coming.

I don't own any characters…I just wish I did!

**MEANWHILE ACROSS TOWN:**

Lucky Spencer was a determined man and he was after the person responsible for all his problems. Jason Morgan was going to pay for even touching his wife and thinking that he can have his life. But the only one that could help him was Lorenzo Alcazar. Standing in front of the mans compound and contemplating on how he was going to be able to get this man to trust him was going to be a very big task. He didn't care what he had to do but he was going to get someone to help him, his so called family was out of the question and so were his fellow officers. Especially after shooting Nicholas, no one was going to help him. While thinking of the last twenty-four hours and how his life got so messed up he watched the front door to Lorenzo's home open, Lucky hid behind the bushes and watched a woman walk out. Lucky recognized the woman instantly and smirked to himself. As the woman was going to pass Lucky, he jumped out of the bushes and grabbed the woman.

"Shhh…I'm not going to hurt you. We can probably help each other and get what we both want. For them to pay for embarrassing us, what do you say?"

The woman tried to catch her breath and realized it was Lucky Spencer, she watched him warily. "Why should I trust you? We really don't know each other."

"You shouldn't, but we have the same hidden agenda to make the people that hurt us pay. So what do you say? I just saw you come out of Alcazar's place, if he is helping you I can be your back up and make sure you don't get burned. I will be your eyes and ears, I have learned from the best and believe me I can be used to your advantage."

"You talk a good game but I will have to think about it, the more people that know what I am up to can cause a lot of unnecessary attention. Believe me I need to play it cool and everything will come to me, I have run a lot of cons in my life and I know how to play the game. I need my head to be clear and the game will be played to my advantage so I don't need to be a babysitter, especially if you are still using drugs and drinking. That can cause a lot of problems and if I let you in you have to be off the drugs."

"Believe me I have pulled a lot of cons in my day with my dad and I can make myself disappear and make everyone think that I am not in town which would be to your advantage. I understand about the drugs and drinking so I will try my best to keep clean but you have to know that I want them to pay as bad as you do."

She thought about it and looked at his determination and thought that it would be an advantage to her to keep Spencer on her side and away from Alcazar. What Alcazar doesn't know won't hurt him? Especially if my plans go my way, "Alright Spencer, your in. Lets go somewhere discreet where we can talk."

"Let's go." Lucky went to his car and got in, he will play by her rules for now. Find out her plan and play along. But at the end he will have Elizabeth back, Jason dead along with Cameron and their child. He thought about Cameron and with a determine nod to himself, yeah he needs to die he was always taking Elizabeth's attention from him. And no one was going to come between them ever again.

**ALCAZAR HOME:**

Lorenzo sat back in his den and thought about the offer that was laid out for him to bring down Corinthos and Morgan. The last couple of months have been crazy trying to bring down their organization and he had no luck at all. But now he had a really good source, but could she be trusted. Yes she was a woman scorned and looking for revenge but could he trust her. Do I still want to keep this vendetta going? Especially against a innocent woman with children.

"Francisco!" yelled Alcazar

"Yes sir, what can I do for you?" stated the guard

"Get the car ready. I need to see someone."

"Should I call for a meeting or make any arrangements."

"No, just get the car." Lorenzo watched the guard leave and thought to himself, yeah this was the right thing to do. This vendetta has lasted long enough.


	18. Chapter 18

**HERE IS ANOTHER UPDATE I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT. THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS; I REALLY APPRECIATE YOUR FEEDBACK!**

**Jason and Elizabeth sat down on the couch and waited for their pizza to get there. Elizabeth felt like she was dreaming, Jason had not stopped kissing her or touching her the whole time. He kept himself from going any further though but she understood why. They were waiting for the pizza and wanted to make sure that they did not get interrupted again. She was really getting frustrated with all the interruptions but they had all night to be together and the rest of their lives. "So when can I move in across the hall?" asked Elizabeth**

**Jason stopped his hands from roaming Elizabeth's belly, "You are not moving across the hall, you are moving in here with me. But if you don't want to live here I can remodel the other penthouse and we can move in there together with Cameron and start fresh in our new home. You know what I like that idea a lot I am going to call Carly and find out who she used to decorate for you can tell them what you want." **

"**Jason, you don't have to do that. We can live here and be a family, we will buy a new bedroom set and…"**

"**No, it will work out better for us to move in across the hall. I will keep this penthouse but it will be mainly to store things or we can just open it up to have both penthouses as one. What do you think?"**

"**Jason that will be too much room for us four. We don't have to make all these changes."**

"**Not if we have more children, believe me I want more children with you. But before we plan are other children I need to ask you something."**

"**What?"**

"**With your permission I want to adopt Cameron, I know I don't need a piece of paper but I always felt a connection with him and want to make it known to everyone that he is my son legally. I want him to have my last name and eventually I want you to have my last name too baby. I meant it earlier that I want to marry you, and no it was not because of the baby. It's because I love you and Cameron. I want us to be a family." Stated Jason holding Elizabeth and rubbing his palm against her stomach.**

"**Jason, I would love for you to adopt Cameron and I do want to marry you. But I still have to legalize my divorce to Lucky. I already filed the paperwork but that takes time." Stated Elizabeth, at that moment she moved to look up into Jason's eyes and kissed him, "I love you and I would love to be Mrs. Jason Morgan for the rest of our lives."**

**Jason got up from the couch and grabbed his phone, Elizabeth just sat on the couch looking at Jason. "Diane, it's me. I know, you can charge me double. I need you to look into some things for me. First of all I need you to look into the divorce proceedings with Elizabeth Spencer and Lucky Spencer, whatever you have to do make it settled quickly. Second of all, I want adoption papers drawn up for me to be Cameron Webber's legal father. And third of all I want marriage licenses drawn up for me and Elizabeth to get married. Of course I know I have to wait until her divorce is settled. I just want everything prepared, thank you Diane. Talk to you tomorrow." Jason hung up the phone and settled on the couch with Elizabeth and looked into her eyes and kissed her, "I want you and Cameron to have my name, I will do anything to expedite things faster."**

**Elizabeth just sighed and pulled him to her for another kiss, the kiss quickly got heated but they were interrupted with a knock on the door. Jason reluctantly got up from the couch and opened the door. Thank god food, they will eat and than go upstairs and be together finally.**

**Elizabeth and Jason both looked at each other and smiled, "I'll go get us some drinks for we can start to eat, because the sooner we eat the sooner we can have dessert."**

"**Damn it, baby I didn't get any dessert."**

**Walking up to Jason and pulling him down for another kiss, she pulled away leaving them both breathless, "Oh honey, you are dessert." With that said, Elizabeth walked away to get them their drinks. Before entering the kitchen she turned around and winked at Jason.**

**Damn that woman is wonderful. "Come on lets eat!"**

**Jason and Elizabeth ate in silence just thinking about each other and anticipating their night together. A knock on the door and Max opening the door brought them out of their thoughts. "Jason, sorry to interrupt but Lorenzo Alcazar is here to see you, he says it is important."**

**Jason looked over at Elizabeth and wondered if he should just send Alcazar away. "Don't worry baby, just find out what he wants and we can be together. Do you want me to go upstairs?"**

"**Thanks for understanding and if you don't mind please go upstairs and I will be there soon."**

"**Alright." Stated Elizabeth and gave Jason a kiss before walking upstairs.**

"**Max send him in." stated Jason**

**Lorenzo walked in and Max stayed inside the penthouse just by the door.**

"**What do you want?" asked Jason, the faster the better.**

"**What no greeting? Who am I kidding we are not friends? Look I am here on good faith; someone approached me to help kill you and Mrs. Spencer. From what I hear Elizabeth is carrying your baby and this woman wants her dead. I came here to tell you that I will not be able to go ahead with her plans for Elizabeth. She is a wonderful woman and mother and will not do anything to harm her." Stated Lorenzo**

"**First of all who approached you and second of all you speak about Elizabeth like you actually know her. Which I know for a fact and that she would not be caught dead talking to you so what gives?"**

"**To answer the first half of your question, it was your ex-girlfriend Sam McCall; by the way I don't know how you put up with the woman for as long as you have. And secondly you shouldn't assume what you don't know; Elizabeth and I had coffee together last week." **

"**WHAT!?" exclaimed Jason and Max simultaneously.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Sorry for the delay and thank you for all of your reviews. I am going to try my best and keep the updates coming more frequently. I hope you enjoy and please give me feedback because they really keep me going.**

**Special thanks to Rachel…you rock!**

Jason and Max started to laugh uncontrollably. "Yeah right, Elizabeth had coffee with you last week." But when they looked up they noticed Lorenzo was not laughing and not amused.

"Not that it is any of your business but Elizabeth and I have been having coffee for about a month now once a week on Wednesday. If you don't believe me, you can ask her yourself." Stated Lorenzo seriously

Jason looked like he was going to deck Lorenzo, he just could not believe that his Elizabeth was seeing him all this time.

"We are just friends, there is nothing romantically going on. Not that I didn't try but she put a stop to that immediately. She is a wonderful woman and doesn't judge me." Stated Lorenzo

"Elizabeth! Get down here!" exclaimed Jason

"What's wrong Jason?" asked Elizabeth, Jason has never yelled at her like that. When she walked down the stairs she saw Jason's face full of so much emotion that she could not understand. Than she saw Enzo standing there with a smile on his face and Max standing behind him with a very serious face. "Hey Enzo, how are you?"

"Enzo? You even have a nick name for him?" asked a very pissed off Jason.

"Look I didn't come here to start any problems I just don't want any harm to come to Liz, so I am going to you with this information so we can work together." Stated Lorenzo to Jason, he turned towards Elizabeth and smiled at her. "Looking beautiful as always Liz, I knew this lug head would open his eyes and see what was in front of him." Stated with a gleam in his eye towards Elizabeth but watched Jason clenching his fists tight by the corner his eye.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes at Lorenzo and looked over at Jason and new she better start talking. She walked over to Jason and wrapped her arm around his waist and pulled him towards her, she could tell that he was physically wound too tight and she did not want him to pull away from her. "Baby, listen to me. There is nothing physically going on with me and Enzo, we are just friends that meet up and talk."

Jason looked at Elizabeth and saw that she was telling him the truth but why was she friends with him. "Why did you feel the need to talk to him? You could have called or come to me if you wanted to talk."

"Jason, think about it. You were working things out with Skanky, I thought you were in love with her. I could not keep intruding on you. One day I was at Kelly's having my hot chocolate…"

"With whip cream and sprinkles." Stated Lorenzo

"You are so not helping Enzo." Elizabeth stated not even bothering looking at him. She knew that Jason was on the edge of beating the crap out of Lorenzo. "So like I was saying, I was sitting there confused, I just found out I was pregnant. Did not know who the father was, scared shitless that the father would be Lucky, a little boy at home afraid and no one to talk to…"

"Ok. But you had Emily." Stated Jason

"Really, did I? You know damn well that she was trying to get me back together with Lucky. Giving me grief about this permanent lock crap that I am so sick of hearing, anyways I am not going there with you. Enzo showed up and sat across from me and we just started to talk. He listened and I listened, yeah at first he tried to get into my pants but I put a stop to that immediately because I knew that if I could not be with you I would stay single with my two kids. Enzo respected that but still wanted to be friends, I don't have many friends and he was there and he needed a friendly ear too so I said what the heck a girl could not have enough mob friends in her life." She stated with a giggle, but when she saw that Jason was not laughing she cleared her voice.

Everyone in the room was so quiet they could hear a pin drop. Jason did not know what to think or how he felt about his Elizabeth being friends with his enemy. The sound of a phone ringing interrupted the silence. "Sorry I have to take this." Stated Lorenzo

"Alcazar." Lorenzo listened carefully to the other man on the line. "Thank you for the information and get another guard on Spencer and keep watching McCall." Stated Lorenzo as he hung up the phone he looked up and noticed all eyes on him.

"Things have gotten worse. It looks like Spencer has teamed up with McCall to kidnap Elizabeth. The only thing is that Spencer wants her alive but McCall wants her dead. I have my men watching them. So now it is up to you Morgan, do you want to be stubborn about my relationship with Liz and want to do things yourself or do we work together and bring these two down? Because I am not going to lay low and do nothing. Like it or not Liz is my friend and I will protect her too. So what do you say?" stated Lorenzo looking straight into Jason's face with determination.


	20. Chapter 20

Thank you for all the wonderful reviews and wanted to say a special thank you to my beta Rachel. You are without a doubt inspirational and give me so much support. Happy reading to everyone, please review.

So what do I say? Hell no, I don't want your help. I don't want him near Elizabeth and getting closer to his Elizabeth she was his, he did not want to share her with anyone even if they were just friends. But wait he tried to get into her pants, she even confirmed it. But she stopped him and did she just say that even if she could not have me she would be alone and raise her two children by herself? He was being ridiculous, they just spent the better half of the day in each others arms talking, kissing and a lot of petting which he wanted to get back to very soon. As everyone stayed looking over at him, Jason was wondering what he was thinking he looked over at Elizabeth and looked in her eyes. All he could see was trust and love. Decision made.

"I say lets do this but if you cross me Alcazar, you are done!" stated Jason

"Whatever, I've heard it all before and you won't do anything until you talk with Sonny anyways." Stated Lorenzo

"Not when it concerns my family and believe it or not Elizabeth and her children are my family and I don't ask permission from anyone." Stated Jason grabbing Elizabeth by the waist pulling her against his side.

"You don't have anything to worry about Liz is my friend and I am going to work with you to bring those idiots down. After that we will see, but I will never go after Elizabeth or her children." Stated Lorenzo looking Jason straight in the eye.

"Alright, so where do we go from here?" asked Jason since Lorenzo had his men watching Sam and Lucky.

"For tonight I am going to make sure my guards know exactly where Lucky and Sam are and then I am going to call Sam and tell her that I am in on her plan. Find out what exactly is going on and I will be in contact with you." said Lorenzo while turning around going towards the door. "Oh by the way Liz I'll see you on Wednesday." Said Lorenzo with a wink.

"Over my dead body!" stated Jason walking out the door following Lorenzo.

**Meanwhile:**

Sam and Lucky got to her place and started to form their plan. Sam knew that Lucky was on the verge of going ballistic, she told him that Elizabeth seduced Jason to sleeping with her and then got pregnant intentionally. Lucky was mad and threatening to kill her and her bastard children. Sam smirked to herself this was going much easier than I thought.

**General Hospital:**

Nicholas was laying down in bed watching Emily sleep and was just thinking of everything that was going in his life. How his brother just shot him and how everything got so out of control.

"You're thinking to loud." Stated Emily stretching, "How are you feeling? Are you in pain?"

Nicholas smirked at her, "I'm ok. Just in shock of everything happening so quickly. In the last twenty-four hours I found out my brother was mentally and physically abusing his wife, he left rehab started to use again and shot me. I don't know him or what he is capable of. I am really nervous of what he is going to Elizabeth if he finds her."

"My brother is with her and he will protect her. You know I never realized how much Jason and Elizabeth loved each other back then I was just so scared of them being together, that I was desperately trying to get her back with Lucky that I never saw that she was hurting inside. I am such a horrible friend."

"I know I had my own reservations of your brother being with Elizabeth but now that I have seen what kind of person my brother really is…Elizabeth is better off with Jason. He loves her and will cherish her and the children. We should have never gotten involved in the first place, but never again. As soon as I get out of here, I going to go see Elizabeth and apologize to her for everything again." said Nicholas.

"Yeah me too, I have a lot of groveling to do…" stated Emily, they just sat there holding hands and thinking of what happened in the past and what they wanted to correct for the future.

"NICHOLAS…IT CAN'T BE TRUE!" exclaimed Lulu crying.

**Harborview Towers:**

Jason stalked after Lorenzo outside the penthouse, Elizabeth walking right behind him. "Stay inside. I have to have a talk with Alcazar alone."

"Jason, just leave it alone we are only friends." stated Elizabeth.

Jason went and grabbed Elizabeth's hands pulled them to his lips. "I know, but please go inside I have to talk to him."

Elizabeth looked skeptical but nodded her head and walked back inside. Jason closed the door and turned back to Lorenzo who was watching him with curiosity.

"I know that you are just friends but I know that men in our positions use whatever we can to get what we want. I just want you to know that if I find out that you used her for anything and I mean anything other than friendship I will hunt you down and they will not be able to find you ever." stated Jason with his face mere inches away from Lorenzo's face.

"I'm not going to lie to you I thought about it at first, but that woman she grows on you. She is beautiful, warm and quite intelligent. She even brought that up to me that she would not be used to get information or anything against you and Sonny. As a matter of fact she made rules of what we could talk about." Laughed Lorenzo, "Don't worry Jason, I admire Elizabeth and her courage. She has been through a lot over the years and I do not wish to cause any more harm to that woman."

The elevator got the floor and Lorenzo walked in as soon as the door was about to close, Jason stopped the doors. "Just for your information she is M.I.N.E. Don't forget that." When Jason stopped talking he let the elevator door close and turned around to have a little chat with his girlfriend soon to be wife.


	21. Chapter 21

Here is another update and I hope you guys like it. Please keep the reviews coming they are really inspirational.

Thanks again to my beta Rachel. You are awesome!

As Jason walked back in to the penthouse he didn't see Elizabeth any where. He saw out of the corner of his eye Max come from the kitchen. "Where's Elizabeth?" asked Jason

"Oh she went upstairs, she said that she was going to take a shower." Stated Max, "So are you going to trust Alcazar with this?" asked Max

"Trust Alcazar with Elizabeth's life?…No way! But I am going to have a guard on him actually two and I know who I am thinking about too, but I need to speak to Sonny about it." Jason looked up to Max's face and saw the confusion there. "Max, I trust you and I need for you to take care of Elizabeth when I am not around. She is everything to me and I can not let anything happen to her or Cameron. They mean everything to me. That is why I don't want you tailing Alcazar and anyways he knows who you are. These two guys that I am thinking about haven't been in the area for years."

"Damn, I'm curious. Who are they?" asked Max

"Johnny O'Brien and Francis Corelli." Stated Jason

"Oh shit, I've heard about them. Actually Elizabeth mentioned them once, she always told me that they were more than guards to her." Stated Max, "But didn't Sonny have you kill Johnny?"

"As you can tell, I didn't do it. Sonny wasn't thinking clearly at the time and he was a real good friend to me and Elizabeth. Sonny is not going to like that I disobeyed him but tough shit. I need to speak to him about the situation but I am not leaving Elizabeth so I need for you to tell him to be here tomorrow morning for an update." Stated Jason

"Alright, I will do that now. Do you want me to stand at the door all night or do you want someone else to cover?"

"Call the new guy Ronny, he's good and hasn't been in the area to long. When he gets here let me know so I can talk to him personally about this position. He needs to be made aware to not take the opportunity for granted or he will be facing me." Stated Jason with a dark scowl on his face.

"I know Jason, all us guys know how important Elizabeth and Cameron are to you. We have known for years. We are just happy that you finally opened your eyes. Don't worry I will handle everything and talk to Ronny personally for you, you just need to go upstairs and be with your fiancé…You did ask her to marry you right?"

"Yes, I did. And I have Diane working on expediting the divorce proceedings, adoption papers, and marriage license. But you are right about one thing I am going upstairs to be with my fiancé and have a little talk with her about her relationship with Enzo." He said with disgust.

"Man, you are so jealous." Laughed Max

"Shut-up, I'M NOT JEALOUS!"

"Whatever man, I won't leave until Ronny gets here and I will call Sonny to set up that meeting for tomorrow morning." Stated Max walking out the penthouse laughing.

Jason rolled his eyes and decided to go see his Elizabeth when he walked into their new bedroom for now he saw Elizabeth walk out only in a towel. Her hair was wet and down her back and face flushed from the hot shower. She looked beautiful, Elizabeth looked up and met his eyes. She felt his eyes on her and the dark look he held in his eyes, unconsciously Elizabeth licked her lips and Jason's control snapped and he went and grabbed Elizabeth by the waist and pulled her against his body. Elizabeth felt his arousal on her belly and grew wet with anticipation. "Jason."

"Shh." With one arm holding her against him he grabbed her hair with the other hand and kissed her passionately, she opened up to him immediately and he growled his approval. When air was a necessity he pulled his lips away and looked in her eyes. "Now that I got your attention you have a lot of explaining to do." She rubbed her belly against his erection and he growled his appreciation.

"Now." Elizabeth said breathlessly, "I think we have better things to do than talk about Alcazar." Elizabeth yelped when she realized Jason grabbed her ass with both hands and bit her earlobe.

"Now his name is Alcazar, I thought it was Enzo." Jason didn't want to talk about Alcazar but he just needed to figure out what and why she felt she needed to have his friendship.

"Baby, we can talk about him later. Please I am so wet for you and you promised me that you would take care of me soon and I want you now." Stated Elizabeth breathlessly pulling on his t-shirt up his body.

Jason pulled away from her to get a grip on his sanity he needed to get the air cleared first, when he turned back around Elizabeth dropped the towel she was wearing. He looked at her beautiful face, her lips to her shoulders to her full breasts that were begging to be sucked and down to her still flat stomach that my child was growing and going lower, HOLY SHIT! "When did you shave?" croaked out Jason.

Elizabeth smirked at him and saw how his eyes devoured her body and she felt a shiver down her back. He wanted to talk, hell no! Talking was so overrated and thank god I decided to do that brazilian wax, it hurt like hell but if it got this kind of reaction than she will do it twice a week if she had to. "I didn't shave honey, I waxed. So do you want a closer look?" stated Elizabeth with a twinkle in her eyes.


	22. Chapter 22

"Do I want a closer look?" Croaked out Jason.

"Yeah, do you want a closer look?" At that moment Elizabeth decided to be more daring, she has never been this open before with her sexuality but Jason just brought this part of her out. She started to open her legs more so he can see that she was smooth and clean and with her left hand she trailed her fingers into her slits and dragged her fingers up to pinch her clit. At that moment she looked into Jason's eyes and they were so dark and he was breathing hard. Let's see how far I can push him, Elizabeth dragged her fingers up slowly over her belly up her chest and with her right hand began to pinch her breast and put her two fingers that she just had on her clit into her mouth. She threw back her head and moaned, "Oh baby, I want you so much!" exclaimed Elizabeth

Before she knew it Jason was right in front of her. "How do you taste?" asked Jason in a near whisper.

"Sweet but a little salty…but I think you should taste for yourself." Stated Elizabeth

"Oh I will." Elizabeth yelped as soon as she felt Jason assault her pussy with his fingers. "Oh god baby your so wet, warm and so tight. I wonder if you're still as tight as I remember?"

Elizabeth grabbed a hold of Jason's shoulders to hold her up he was making her feel so good and weak in the knees. At that moment Jason grabbed her ass and pulled her closer to his body. "Jason, please."

"What do you want baby? I love you so much, god I have dreamt of being with you again but I don't know where to begin." Stated Jason looking at face with so much lust.

"I want so much baby and thank god we have all night, but right now you are wearing to many clothes. But I don't want you to stop."

Jason kissed her passionately and with so much love. He picked up Elizabeth in his arms and put her down on the bed. Jason was standing over her just admiring the beautiful goddess in bed. "YOUR MINE, YOU KNOW THAT RIGHT! I AM NEVER LETTING GO OF YOU OR OUR FAMILY!" stated Jason, he proceeded to take off his shirt and Elizabeth got up on her knees and started to caress his chest with her talented fingers and kiss her way down his chest. On her way down she paid attention to his nipple by licking and biting, when she heard Jason growl his approval and grabbed her hair to tilt her head up to look at him she smiled, "I am yours and you are mine forever and I am not letting go of our family either." Stated Elizabeth with conviction.

Jason kissed her nice and slow but it was so sexual, left them both lightheaded. Elizabeth grabbed Jason's belt and pulled it off and opened the button to his jeans and pulled the zipper down. His jeans pulled down to his feet and Jason kicked off his shoes and socks and stepped out of jeans. Elizabeth pulled his boxers down and licked her lips with anticipation when Jason's penis sprung out. She grabbed his penis and started to lick the head. Jason's hand voluntarily pulled on Elizabeth's hair so she can look up at him. "What's wrong?" asked Elizabeth

"Nothing, absolutely nothing but I don't think I can wait any longer baby. I need you now." Stated Jason

Elizabeth lied back down on the bed and opened her arms for Jason to join her. Jason went to her side and started to nibble on Elizabeth's neck and across her collarbone. He grabbed her breast and started to circle her nipple with his fingertips he smiled against her skin when she whimpered when he kept circling around her nipple. He knew that she wanted his mouth but she was going to have to beg. Jason kept going south kissing her and started to kiss around her breast and sucking hard to leave his mark on her. Neither cared, no one else was going to see it except for them. But he kept avoiding her nipple. "Jason, please." Elizabeth grabbed his hair to direct him to her nipple, Jason laughed, "Is this what you want?" Jason licked her nipple and started to suck on it, "Yes, oh god Jason I missed this, I missed you."

Still sucking on her breast he opened her legs with his leg and started to part her folds with his fingers, "God baby you are so wet, I just want to taste you." Jason went down on her and started to lick her clit and then went lower and licked and sucked. He entered her with his two fingers and the same time and started to finger fuck her while he sucked on her clit. "God you taste so good." Stated Jason, he looked up to see Elizabeth watching him assault her pussy and he got even harder. She was fondling her own breasts and pinching both of her nipples he growled his approval and went back to his assault on her pussy. She tasted so good he couldn't get enough of her. All of a sudden he felt her legs start to quiver and inner muscles tighten around his fingers, "Let go baby, I want to taste your sweet cream. I have dreamt about this moment, please baby let go." And she did, she watched Jason lick her folds and when he sat up he looked into her eyes and put his two fingers in his mouth and licked them clean.

Elizabeth couldn't take it any longer she pulled Jason to her and kissed him with so much passion, "Should it arouse me more to taste myself in your mouth and on your lips?" Elizabeth stated licking his lips. She was so wet again for him she couldn't believe it.

Jason could not take it any longer and entered her in one swift motion. They both growled their approval of the move and started to move as one. They were so in sync with each other, both whispered in each others ears about love and the promise for their future. Elizabeth clawed his back and grabbed Jason's ass with both of her hands making him go deeper. Jason was going back and forth from Elizabeth's breast, lips, and mouth. He couldn't get enough of her and would never get tired of her. Jason felt Elizabeth's inner muscles grip him like a vise and started to ripple around his cock, he was on the brink of coming also. He took his hand and pinched her clit a few times and they both came harder than they ever came before.

"Jason, that was wonderful. Better than what I remember, I love you so much."

"Yeah, it was. But what is better is that neither of us have to leave and know that we are together and have all the time in the world." Jason rolled them over still nestled inside her, he didn't want to pull out he loved being inside her. Elizabeth tightened her inner muscles to make sure that Jason did not pull out and elicited a moan from him. "What's wrong?" asked Elizabeth with a smirk on her face.

"Is it so wrong for me to want you again so soon?" asked Jason growing hard again, he had never been so aroused in such a short period of time.

"No, it is never wrong to want to make love again, especially when I get to be on top this time." Elizabeth placed a chaste kiss on his chest and started to ride him.

"Elizabeth, you are going to be the death of me. But what a way to go." Stated Jason helping Elizabeth ride him to pure bliss.


End file.
